la caja de música
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: no soy muy buena en esto ... chichi con una caja de música viaja a otro mundo donde goku nunca fue enviado a la tierra y freezer fue derrotado por los saiyan
1. Chapter 1

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE AKIRA TORIYAMA

CAPITULO 1

Era un día tranquilo en una casa que estaba en las montañas, excepto por una mujer morena que hacía sus tareas domésticas, estaba muy ajetreada, también feliz por que hacía cuatro meses que su familia estaba al completo, pero siempre se enfadaba por que su marido pasaba poco tiempo en casa, si no estaba entrenando, estaba con sus amigos, ese día su marido se había ido a entrenar con sus dos hijos con vegeta y trunks, chichi se enfadó con tan solo pensarlo, ya que goku la había prometido pasar el día con ella.

Después de acabar con toda la limpieza se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar en todos los acontecimientos de toda su vida, las muertes y las peleas de su marido, y por que siempre la dejaba sola, ella sabía que goku la quería pero a él le costaba demostrarlo, pensó cuando era una niña, lo bien que se lo pasaba con los aldeanos de su aldea, por un momento pensó en ser esa niña, con esa edad era fuerte, y entrenaba para ser fuerte y para ser la esposa del hombre mas fuerte, pero una vez que se casó dejó de entrenar para cuidar de su familia,.- Si fuera seguido entrenando podría ir con ellos-pensó chichi, también pensó en que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas, le gustaría ser esa niña para no haberle hecho esa promesa a goku para casarse con ella, últimamente pensaba en como sería su vida si no se fuera casado con su esposo y si su destino era estar con él, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas le caía, ya que a veces parecía que él no la amaba, quererla si, pero como una amiga, miró por la ventana y pudo notar que había oscurecido, se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, para preparar la cena, ya que goku como sus hijos vendrían pronto, mientras preparaba la cena no podía parar de llorar, cuando acabó de preparar la cena a los cinco minutos llegaron goku y sus hijos, chichi por otro lado estaba enfadada, por que seguro que goku para al día siguiente había hecho planes, y se olvidaría de su aniversario de bodas

-hola mama-dice goten acercándose a su madre muy feliz- tengo un hambre que me muero-sentándose en la mesa

-goten, la cena ya está lista-dice chichi seria

-hola mama-dice gohan notando que su madre estaba enfadada y sentándose en la mesa

-hola chichi-dice goku también notando el enfado de su esposa-como te ha ido el día?- sentándose en la mesa y también lo hizo chichi

-mami, a que no sabes contra quien hemos luchado trunks y yo?-interrumpiendo goten a chichi

-contra quien goten?-dice chichi sin mucho interés que notaron gohan y goku, ya que ella todo relacionado con goten tenía mucho interés ya que era su consentido en todo

-contra el tío vegeta-dice feliz goten-nos dijo que si lográbamos trunks y yo golpearle en la cara nos llevaría al parque de atracciones … y sabes … al final le dimos … pero dice que no nos llevará por que hemos hecho trampa … y eso no es verdad … en la fusión somos los dos … no veo justo que no nos lleve … pero papa ha dicho que nos llevará él con gohan y videl … tengo tantas ganas que llegué mañana para ir …-todos estaban comiendo, pero chichi al escuchar que goku los llevaría al parque de atracciones se enfadó mas de lo que estaba, y todos lo notaron

-pues que os divirtáis-levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación-mañana voy a casa de mi padre hacer algunas cosas-mirando furiosa a goku-me voy a descansar-se fue y todos se sorprendieron

-papi, que le pasa a mi mama?-dice goten triste-he dicho algo malo?

-no goten … no lo has dicho-dice gohan para tranquilizar a su hermano pequeño-no se lo que la pasa … esta mañana estaba bien

-voy a ver lo que la pasa-dice decidido goku y se marchó a su cuarto

-nosotros dos recogeremos esto papa-dice gohan, goku se fue a su habitación y gohan miró a su hermano que estaba triste-goten no estés triste-se animó goten- vamos a recoger esto y nos vamos a dormir-goten afirmó y se pusieron los dos hermanos a recoger

En la habitación de chichi, ella estaba llorando, no sabía por que se había confiado en que goku se acordase de su aniversario de bodas … él prefería estar con otras personas antes que estar con ella, su mente le decía que si fuera una niña estas cosas no la afectaría, en ese momento sintió que alguien entraba en su cuarto y que seguidamente se sentaba en la cama, ella sabía que era goku

-se que estás enfadada por que te dije que hoy y mañana pasaríamos tiempo los dos juntos-dice goku-pero iba a entrenar con vegeta … y una lucha contra él no me la puedo perder … tienes que entenderme … y lo de mañana … no estaba planeado … ya sabes como se pone vegeta de terco … y los niños me dieron pena y les dije que les llevaría yo

-no te preocupes … se me pasará … solo estoy cansada-dice chichi

-de acuerdo …- no muy convencido, se levantó-me voy a duchar y después dormiré … estoy bastante cansado-dando un beso en la frente a chichi-que descanses cariño

El día siguiente llegó rápido chichi hizo el desayuno para su familia, cuando acabaron de desayunar todos se fueron, chichi llegó a la casa de su padre, cuando acabó de ayudarle en lo que tenía que hacer se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, pero antes de llegar vio la habitación de los tesoros de su padre y decidió entrar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, estuvo mirando todo con nostalgia, asta que vio una especie de caja de música, era de oro y muchos diamantes, de pequeña la gustaba mucho sobre todo la música que emitía, sin pensarlo se la llevo a su antiguo cuarto, se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja de música, el sonido que emitía era tan tranquilizador que se tumbó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, recordó lo que le decía su padre cuando la veía con la caja de música

FLASH BACK

Una niña pequeña morena estaba en el cuarto de los tesoros de su padre Ox satan con una caja de música y escuchaba el sonido que emitía y de repente apareció Ox satan

-chichi, te he dicho mil veces que puedes coger todas las cosas que hay aquí excepto esta caja de música

-pero papa … por que no … siempre me dices que no la coja … y no se el por que-le dijo la hija de Ox satan

-mira chichi … esta caja es mágica … puede cumplir deseos-sorprendiéndose la niña- pero siempre hay consecuencias …. Y no son buenas … son malas … con cada deseo que se hace, desaparece algo que quieres de tu vida, primero lo que amas mas y a sin consecutivamente … pero solo se puede pedir con el corazón-dice serio Ox satan-no quiero volverte a ver con esa caja

-de acuerdo papa … no la volveré a coger-dice la niña triste

FIN FLASH BACK

Chichi sonrió por el recuerdo

-mi padre tan exagerado … seguro que no es verdad … lo único que puede concebir deseos es el dragón de la bolas mágicas -de la caja empezó a salir una luz que hacía dormir a chichi, pero antes que se durmiera dijo-deseo estar hoy con goku- una luz mas fuerte apareció de la caja que envolvió el cuerpo de chichi, esto hizo que la caja cayera al suelo ya que la mujer la tenía en las manos

Ox satan estaba firmando un último papel de sus negocios, de repente oyó un ruido que provenía de la habitación de chichi, rápidamente subió al cuarto, cuando entró se sorprendió de lo que vio , primero vio la caja de música en el suelo, este fue a cogerla y cuando miró a su hija para regañarla por haber cogido la caja se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba ahí no era su hija si no alguien que se parecía, esta mujer tenía el cabello moreno con un moño bajo, piel blanca, vestía un vestido de seda blanco, tenía como una especie de lazo atado en el brazo derecho, eso le sorprendió pero lo desechó de su mente al seguir observando a la mujer, pero la mujer se veía mas joven que su hija, la mujer empezó a despertar, cuando ella abrió los ojos se sorprendió

-papa-dijo la mujer en un susurro y sorprendida-que haces aquí?

-quien eres?-dice Ox satan

-papa soy chichi tu única hija, que haces en el planeta Vegeta?

-no entiendo nada … pero no estamos en el planeta que tu dices … estamos en el planeta tierra

-QUE! -sorprendida chichi-no puede ser … como he llegado aquí?

-esto a tenido que ver con esto-enseñándola la caja de música a chichi

-no entiendo nada … me puedes explicar

-claro que si …-Ox satan la explicó todo y lo que había pasado, y que su hija se había ido a su mundo- y eso es lo que a pasado … y …. que quieres decir que estas en otro planeta?-preguntó

-te contaré … lo que pasa

-espera … -interrumpió a chichi-déjame hacer una llamada-miró el reloj y supo que goku y sus nietos estarían en su casa o en la casa de Bulma

Ox satan llamó primero a Bulma y la dijo que vallan todos a su castillo que había ocurrido algo, y que tenían que ir lo mas rápido posible, goku, sus hijos, bulma, vegeta y trunck llegaron rápido gracias a la técnica de goku, Ox satan les contó lo que había ocurrido con chichi, y a sin todos fueron al cuarto de chichi

Una vez que llegaron y entraron al cuarto todos se quedaron sorprendidos, chichi miró a las personas que habían en la puerta, Ox satan era el que mas se destacaba, al lado suyo estaba Bulma, chichi al verla sonrió con tristeza, al ver a los demás chichi miró al suelo, acto seguido hizo algo que a todos les sorprendió

-rey vegeta, príncipe trunck-arrodillándose delante de ellos

-papa que está haciendo-dice trunck sorprendido, aunque vegeta estaba igual de sorprendido

-mujer, levántate -chichi se levantó-explícanos de donde vienes? Y que es eso de que vienes del planeta Vegeta?

-ahora le cuento majestad-dice chichi

- no hace falta que le digas a sin a vegeta ni a trunck-dice goku- los únicos saiyans que quedamos somos vegeta y yo …

-como tu digas … -dice chichi sin mirar a goku-os contaré …-suspiró -yo soy terrícola al igual que bulma …. Ella es una gran científica, un día bulma quería investigar otros planetas … mientras viajábamos la nave se estropeó … solo viajábamos nosotras dos …. Como decía la nave se estropeó y tuvimos que aterrizar en el planeta Vegeta … no sabíamos nada de este planeta … ellos localizaron la nave … Radix como Nappa nos cogieron y nos llevaron a la presencia de Rey-mirando a vegeta- y también de su mano derecha-ahora miró a goku- Kakarotto …. Al saber que Bulma era una gran científica, la perdonaron la vida …. A mi me pusieron como esclava …-todos menos Vegeta se sorprendieron-pasó tiempo, y kakarotto me cogió como su excava, ya que los científicos hicieron pruebas de ADN para saber si era compatible que un saiyan y un terrícola tuviera descendencia … y a sin pudieron saber que ese ser sería muy poderoso …. Kakarotto al saber eso me escogió para darle descendencia fuerte … yo … al poco tiempo me quedé embarazada … y efectivamente mi hijo es uno de los seres mas poderosos …. Al cabo de los años Bulma como el Rey vegeta tuvieron al príncipe trunck … y al poco tiempo yo tuve a mi hijo menor …

-no puedo creer que goku este contigo para que le des hijos poderosos-dice bulma indignada

-quien es goku?

-kakarotto … en este mundo tiene un nombre terrícola-dice vegeta

--bulma, tú no conoces al Rey vegeta ni a su hijo, son despiadados … kakarotto … él es mas fuerte que todos los saiyans puros juntos … aunque sus hijos son igual que malvados que el mismo Rey … matan, hacen desaparecer planetas … solo por que les gusta ver sufrir a toda cosa o persona que tenga vida-dijo chichi mirando al suelo, goku se asustó por lo que estaba contando … y pensó en su esposa … y conociendo el carácter de ella estaría en problemas

-quieres decir que mi esposa puede estar con él?-dice goku desesperado, chichi lo miró y se sorprendió- la puede matar … tengo que sacarla de allí …

-Te estas preocupando por ella?-dice chichi

-claro que me preocupo … ella es la madre de mis dos hijos … y aparte de eso es mi esposa-dice goku muy serio

-lo que tenemos que hacer es que ella valla a su tiempo y chichi venga al nuestro … cada una a donde pertenece-dice Bulma-será mejor que vallamos a la C. C. y construiré una máquina para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-de acuerdo-dice goku-si me tocáis estaremos allí en un momento

Todos le tocaron y desaparecieron y chichi tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Todos llegaron a C. C. rápidamente, fueron al laboratorio de Bulma y ella se sentó en frente del ordenador, tocó unas teclas y salió muchas letras y números

--chichi dame tu dedo- dice Bulma, chichi le dio la mano, la científica cogió un aparato pequeño con una aguja minúscula-te sacaré algo de sangre-una vez extraída la sangre, puso el aparato en el ordenador-ahora el ordenador me dirá de que dimensión perteneces

-crees que funcionará-dice chichi insegura-no es que desconfíe de ti … es que …

-no te preocupes … en menos de un minuto sabré de donde vienes … para llevarte de vuelta y traer a chichi -dice Bulma, el ordenador pitó y Bulma vio las coordenadas- también podré conectarme con los de tu mundo para poder decir que la mujer que hay allí no eres tú

-será mejor que no lo digas … y tú Bulma estas dispuesta a ayudarme?-dice chichi temerosa y desconfiada

-porqué dices eso?-dice gohan

-por que si se llegan a enterarse que es una farsante la podrían matar-dice chichi-bueno si kakarotto esta de buen humor no la hará nada

-explícanos como son … has dicho que son despiadados-dice Bulma curiosa

-os lo diré-dice chichi-Nappa es como decirlo … es el perrito faldero del Rey Vegeta pero el Rey quiere deshacerse de él aunque eso estaría bien, yo me quitaría muchos problemas con ese tipo, Radix es el hermano mayor de kakarotto … él es diferente, ella podría confiar en él si llegase a encontrarse con él … Bulma es una persona de confianza si le interesa lo que le propones … goten …

-como que tiene nombre terrícola el mocoso?-dice vegeta

--fue la única condición que le puse a kakarotto, y pasó lo mismo con Bulma

-es extraño …-dice Bulma

-si lo es …-dice chichi- iba por goten … el es físicamente igual que su padre, es un niño que da confianza a todo el mundo pero después te da una puñalada por la espalda, el único que lo controla es su padre, eso creo … el príncipe trunck es como goten pero a él se le ve venir … gohan … lo mejor es no acercarse a él o te matará sin compasión, no se fía de nadie, bueno, solo de el Rey, de Bardock se puede confiar

-quien es Bardock?-pregunta goku

-él es tu padre-respondió vegeta

-quien me falta … el Rey Vegeta … el es malvado igual que su mano derecha, sus miradas son frías y malvadas … les da igual eliminar a bebes que ancianos … a kakarotto le gusta hacerlo con sus propias manos cosa que el Rey Vegeta prefiere dar ordenes-todos estaban sorprendidos menos vegeta

-entonces mi mama está en peligro?-dice goten-tenemos que rescatarla

-no te preocupes goten … -dice trunck-mi mama es muy inteligente y la traerá de vuelta

-si tienes razón trunck-dice mas tranquilo goten

-bulma … dices que podemos conectar con los de mi dimensión?-dice chichi

-si … pero tardaré un rato-contestó bulma

PLANETA VEGETA

Chichi abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama rápidamente, observó la habitación y supo que no era su cuarto, miró la mesita y ahí estaba la caja de música, chichi estaba desubicada no sabía donde estaba, la habitación era grande y algo acogedora, se dirigió a la puerta para salir del cuarto, pero antes se vio en un espejo se miró y estaba igual que siempre, con su ropa china y su coleta exactamente igual como había ido a la casa de su padre, salió del cuarto y empezó a caminar por el pasillo era enorme y parecía que no tenía fin, en el pasillo no había nadie, lo único que pudo saber es que no estaba en el castillo de su padre, al final se detuvo en una puerta que se parecía a la del laboratorio de Bulma, y algo en su interior le dijo que entrara

-mujer!-dijo una voz conocida por chichi

Chichi se giro y efectivamente era la persona que ella sabía que era, su esposo, ella lo miro y se asombró, era goku pero vestía diferente con una armadura era diferente como la que llevaba vegeta cuando vino a la tierra, el hombre cada vez se acercaba mas a chichi, por otro lado dentro de ella le decía que no se fiara de esa persona, ya que su mirada era fría y diferente a la que tenía goku, el saiyan se acercó a ella

-goku?-susurró chichi

-como me has llamado?-dijo el hombre

-kakarotto-dice una voz femenina que salía de la puerta de atrás que tenía chichi

-que quieres Bulma-dice kakarotto

-me dijiste que me dejarías hoy a chichi-dice Bulma

-puedo cambiar de parecer-dice kakarotto

-que poca palabra tienes-dice Bulma

-sabes perfectamente que me puedo deshacer de ti cuando yo quiera …-desafió kakarotto-de acuerdo que da tela un rato … dentro de una hora quiero verte en nuestra habitación, y es una orden-y se fue

-chichi …-dice bulma, la morena se giró-vamos dentro-entraron las dos al laboratorio-te ves diferente … seguro que kakarotto se habrá dado cuenta

-por que le llamas a sin? me puedes explicar donde estamos?-preguntó chichi

-te has tenido que dar un buen golpe en la cabeza-respondió bulma-sabes que estamos en el planeta vegeta … y le llamamos a sin por que se llama a sin

-en el planeta vegeta?-dice chichi algo alterada-no puede ser … yo estaba en el planeta tierra … además este planeta fue destruido hace muchos años … no entiendo … como he llegado aquí?

-ya decía yo que te veías diferente-dice Bulma

-yo estaba en mi antiguo cuarto con la caja de música y … las consecuencias … me ha intercambiado con la de este mundo-dice chichi sacando conclusiones

-eh, espera, mas lento … explícame-dice bulma

-bueno yo estaba en casa de mi padre-chichi le explicó todo, que estaba casada con goku que el era kakarotto que tenían dos hijos y que bulma estaba con vegeta que tenían un hijo, trunck, y que los últimos saiyans que quedaban eran goku y vegeta

-entonces esa caja es mágica?-pregunta bulma-bueno lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarte a tu mundo y traer a chichi de vuelta … con menos gente se entere mejor … si el Rey Vegeta o kakarotto se enteran te mataran

-de acuerdo, kakarotto se ve tan diferente a goku-dice chichi

-si lo es -dice bulma- ellos son malos al igual que sus hijos como el príncipe trunck, no te fíes de ninguno de ellos

--de acuerdo … intentaré no acercarme a ellos

-bien …-dice bulma-dame tu dedo-chichi le dio su mano a bulma y esta la pincho con un aparato en el dedo-he cogido una muestra de tu sangre, a sin sabré de que mundo vienes, a sin te podré enviar a tu mundo-bulma empezó a tocar en el ordenador, acto seguido en la pantalla empezó a salir letras y números

-me puedes decir como tú y yo acabamos aquí-pregunta chichi

-la verdad …. Es que quería saber si había mas vida en otros planetas … nosotras somos terrícolas …. la nave se estropeó y acabamos en este planeta, a mi me cogieron como científica y a ti-mirando a chichi-como diversión para los hombres … pasó tiempo, el Rey Vegeta y kakarotto se fijaron en ti para que le dieses descendencia fuerte … la cuestión es que te hizo su compañera kakarotto … el Rey Vegeta siempre tuvo una gran atracción física hacia a ti-dice triste bulma-asta pienso que gohan es hijo del Rey Vegeta -chichi se sorprendió

-eso es imposible-dice chichi- yo tengo dos hijos gohan y goten, y gohan nació antes de que conociéramos a vegeta

-eso significa que gohan no es hijo del Rey-dice feliz Bulma-me alegra tanto

-como soy en este mundo-dice chichi algo tímida

-tú …-sorprendida Bulma-a lo primero eras buena persona … y buena luchadora y ahora … eres mejor luchadora … y no eres tan buena persona

-que quieres decir que no soy tan buena-dice chichi

-la verdad … eres peor que el Rey Vegeta y kakarotto-dice Bulma triste-tu mirada fría lo dice todo … ellos te han convertido en lo que eres … hace poco fuiste a la tierra con kakarotto … mataste a tu padre … solo por una caja de música

-QUE!-dice chichi sorprendida-como he podido hacer eso?

-no lo se, lo que pude saber de esa caja es que es maligna y concede deseos-explica Bulma-ella lleva un medallón mágico, tampoco se para que sirve

-ella esta en mi tiempo … puede hacer daño a mis hijos, a mis amigos y a goku

-por ahora no creo que le interese-dice Bulma, oyendo un pitido que salía del ordenador, y supo de donde provenía chichi-en un rato podré contactar con los de tu mundo

-puedes hacer eso?-pregunta chichi

-claro … soy un genio … recuerda pasa el menor tiempo posible con kakarotto y los demás-dice Bulma-será mejor que vallas con kakarotto, te estará esperando, y no le gusta esperar … iré a visarte cuando valla podido conectarme en tu mundo

-de acuerdo … me marcho-se fue chichi

Chichi hizo caso a lo que dijo Bulma, y se fue al cuarto que había aparecido antes … pero lo que las dos mujeres no sabían que un niño las había escuchado toda la conversación

-esto va a ser muy divertido-dice un niño pequeño moreno riéndose, y comenzó alejarse

CONTINUARÁ ………………………………………………....................................


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

PLANETA VEGETA

Chichi se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba kakarotto, cuando entró él estaba sentado en la cama mirando la caja de música que la tenía en las manos, ella se sorprendió y él la miró indiferentemente

-que es lo que te ha dicho Bulma?-dice kakarotto enfadado

-nada importante -respondió chichi algo asustada

-me podrías decir que es esto?-levantándose de la cama y enseñándola la caja de música a chichi

-una caja de música-dijo asustada la mujer

-me fueras convencido que es un joyero … me sorprende que con tan solo verla sepas que es una caja de música …-dice kakarotto tirando la caja en la cama-lo que menos soporto es que me mientan y sobre todo tú … respóndeme-cogiendo de la muñeca a chichi y acercándose a su rostro -quien eres?

-yo … soy … chichi-muy asustada

-de eso no hay duda-pegándola un golpe en la cara y esta cayó en la cama y sangrando del labio-si no me dices la verdad te aseguro que de aquí no vas a salir con vida … lo has entendido-la mujer afirmó

--como te he dicho … yo soy chichi … -llorando desesperadamente-y no se … como …

-no entiendo nada … deja de llorar como una niña-gritó kakarotto y ella se calmo por el grito y el miedo

-yo no se como he llegado aquí … ha este mundo … estaba en la casa de mi padre y con esa caja … me dormí … y me desperté aquí … te juro que no se nada mas

-esa respuesta es mas convincente, y además es verdad lo de esa caja, ahora entiendo para que la quería el Rey -dice el saiyan-esto se lo has dicho a Bulma … verdad

-si … se lo he dicho

-has cometido un error

--que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó chichi desconcertada

--Bulma te va a delatar … ella te odia y va hacer lo posible por deshacerse de ti -dice kakarotto-tenemos que sacarte de aquí … de este mundo

-pero por que Bulma me odia? Y que quieres decir con que tenemos?-dice chichi

-es largo de explicar … te sacaré de aquí -kakarotto la miro de arriba abajo -pero antes cámbiate de ropa

--por que?-desconfiada chichi-donde me quieres llevar? Además no confío en ti

-me importa muy poco si confías en mi o no … y lo de la ropa … con esa ropa que llevas puesta llamas la atención

-no entiendo porque me quieres ayudar-levantándose de la cama chichi y dirigiéndose al armario para coger ropa, cuando la cogió se la puso, eran unos pantalones azules y una camisetas de tirantes blanca-Bulma me dijo que tú me matarías mas saber que no pertenezco a este mundo

-no te fíes ni confíes en Bulma y todo lo que te haya contado es mentira, excepto como llegasteis aquí-dijo indiferente-ahora tócame iremos a un lugar donde te explicaré lo que está pasando y sabrás en quien puedes confiar

-no tengo otra opción-chichi tocó a kakarotto, el saiyan se puso los dedos en la frente y desaparecieron

PLANETA TIERRA

Chichi estaba muy nerviosa andaba de un lado para otro

-no entiendo por que estas tan nerviosa chichi-dijo Bulma que estaba sentada en la silla de la mesa del ordenador de su laboratorio, chichi se paró y todos la observaron

-no se si es buena idea que te conectes con los de mi mundo-dice nerviosa chichi

-por que lo dices? Y por que estas tan nerviosa?-dice gohan tranquilamente

-tenéis que entenderme … vosotros cuatro me ponéis nerviosa-mirando a los dos niños a gohan y a vegeta-tengo mis motivos para no querer conectarme

-y por que no lo explicas?-preguntó goku, vegeta no paraba de mirarla, y desconfiaba de ella

-si está con Bulma el Rey Vegeta tendrá problemas-dice chichi-solo espero que no se valla encontrado con ninguno de ellos-bastante nerviosa-ojala se valla encontrado con kakarotto-esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero los dos saiyan la escucharon

-que quieres decir que sería mejor que se encontrara con kakarotto, mujer-dijo vegeta

-no os puedo contar, será mas adelante-dice chichi

Todos la miraron y Vegeta cada vez desconfiaba mas de esa mujer

-quiero que vengas conmigo, mujer-chichi miró a vegeta desconfiada-no te voy hacer nada … tienes mi palabra … quiero hacer algo para saber mas de ti

-de acuerdo-chichi desafió a vegeta con la mirada-Bulma nos avisas cuando vayas conectado con mi mundo?

-claro que si … -respondió Bulma-goku os irá a buscar-mirándolos desconfiada-no hagáis algo que después os arrepentiréis

-hacer algo con él-respondió indiferente chichi-por mi propia voluntad nunca … y no estoy tan desesperada para estar con un hombre como él

Todos con esas palabras se sorprendieron y Vegeta y chichi se fueron, vegeta se dirigió a la sala de gravedad seguido por chichi, los dos entraron, chichi se puso en el centro de la sala, y vegeta se fue al aparato para subir la gravedad y a sin lo hizo, la puso a una gravedad de cincuenta, y pudo confirmar sus sospechas, chichi ni se inmutó de la subida de gravedad

-sabía que eras diferente a la de este mundo-dice Vegeta

-a que me has traído aquí-dice enfadada chichi

-esto es una sala de gravedad -chichi se sorprendió por lo que dijo Vegeta-ahora me vas a decir la verdad

-y si no quiero-chichi desafió a Vegeta, este hecho enfadó al príncipe-sabes podría matarte ahora, mismo

--tu nivel de energía no me supera … -vegeta seguía desafiando a chichi, aunque el príncipe cada vez se enfurecía mas, y se transformó en súper saiyan, chichi sonrió

-tengo que admitir que transformado te vuelves mas poderoso … y te volverás mas poderoso si te transformas en el segundo nivel de súper saiyan- dijo chichi tranquila

Vegeta extendió su mano e hizo un big bang atack y lo lanzó contra la mujer, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero su sonrisa seguía en la cara, el ataque de vegeta la impactó de lleno a la mujer, vegeta sonrió en señal de victoria, en la sala había algo de humo y en ese momento apareció goku

-vegeta por que has hecho eso?-preguntó goku

-kakarotto la sala esta a una gravedad de cincuenta, y esa mujer ni se ha inmutado, ella esta entrenada y muy bien

-que quieres decir-dice goku sin entender

-mira allí-dijo vegeta, goku miró el humo que se había levantado ya no estaba, ahí estaba chichi sin ningún rasguño, la ropa que llevaba algo rota pero nada mas, goku estaba sorprendido y vegeta también pero no lo iba demostrar

-increíble-dice goku asombrado

-que vegeta seguimos-dice chichi, ella miró y estaba allí goku y le sonrió, vegeta la miró detenidamente y pudo ver que el trozo de tela que tenía en el brazo derecho ya no estaba, volvió a su estado normal y se fijo en el dibujo que tenía en el brazo, era un escudo real de los saiyans con dos espadas clavadas en el centro, cuando vegeta recordó lo que significaba se enfureció y se dirigió hacia ella, ella noto su estado y se dio cuenta el por que el príncipe se enfadó y ella supo ahora que estaba en peligro

-no te acerques vegeta-dijo chichi- si te acercas mas a mi … te las veras con alguien que es mas fuerte que tú … -ahora miró a goku-y mas fuerte que él

-ahora me vas a decir por que eres de la resistencia-gritó vegeta

-de la resistencia-dice goku sin entender-que quieres decir con eso?

-que esta en contra de el Rey, todos que tienen ese tatuaje están en contra del Rey de los saiyans - explicó vegeta

-se ve que no te explicaron bien-dice chichi- yo no estoy en contra del Rey si no de las leyes y el reino, no tenemos nada en contra del Rey

-tenemos que contactar … y avisarles que hay una traidora-dice vegeta y goku estaba cada vez mas confundido

-no lo hagas vegeta … si lo haces pondrás en peligro a mi … a la de este tiempo … de veras que quieres que la maten?- dice chichi

-esperar un momento … no entiendo bien … pero si se perjudica a mi esposa no lo voy a permitir que les digas nada a los del mundo de ella- dice goku

-de acuerdo no diré nada-dice vegeta-por que es un asunto de ese mundo

-será mejor que vallamos al laboratorio-dice goku

Los tres salieron de la sala de gravedad, una vez en el laboratorio de Bulma esta les dijo a todos que ya se podía contactar con el mundo de chichi


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

PLANETA TIERRA

Estaban todos mirando la pantalla del ordenador, Bulma apretó una tecla y salió una imagen la de Bulma del otro mundo

(para diferenciar a los personajes a los que son del planeta Vegeta les pondré un II menos a kakarotto y a los del planeta tierra normal)

-Bulma déjame hablar a mi-dice chichi II y Bulma la miró y accedió-Bulma II me oyes me ves?

-si, te oigo y os veo-dice Bulma II- antes que me digas nada lo se todo … he estado ablando con ella y me a contado

-y donde esta?-preguntó chichi II

-el Rey vegeta II fue a buscarla, bueno a ti … no la a podido encontrar … para que has quedado con él? Contéstame maldita zorra-preguntó Bulma II enfadada

-yo no había quedado con él estúpida arpía-respondió chichi II enfadada- sabes a donde esta ella? La necesitamos para que vuelva a donde pertenece … y sobre todo tiene que tener el joyero que fue a buscar gohan II a la tierra

-bueno no se donde esta -dice Bulma II- había quedado con kakarotto por que la vio … a lo mejor se ha desecho de ella … no crees que sería lo mejor?

-está con él?-preguntó chichi II y Bulma II afirmó-perdona Bulma II pero esto tiene interferencias te dejo, -todos se sorprendieron por que lo que dijo chichi II no era verdad

-por que la has dicho eso? Eso no es verdad?-dice goten

-a veces hay que mentir-respondió chichi II- Bulma II se lo ha dicho al Rey vegeta II … pondría la mano en el fuego que estaba con ella y no me quemaría

-espera un momento … -dice gohan- nos puedes decir que pasa? Y por qué os tratáis a sin?

-Bulma II me odia y no os puedo decir el porque -dice chichi II -y lo que os conté es mentira … sobre todo lo de kakarotto el es de la resistencia igual que yo, como Radix, y los padres de estos, hay mas saiyans de la resistencia pero no os voy a rebelar sus nombres y seguro que hay mas que ni siquiera yo los conozco-suspiró- a mi gohan II me descubrió hace unos meses, hicieron como si nada … asta que llegó a oídos de kakarotto, ahora quieren matarme … si gohan II o goten II la encuentran la mataran - todos estaban sorprendidos- seguro que kakarotto se la ha llevado a un sitio seguro … y Bulma II hará todo lo posible para verme muerta … a sin podrá ser fiel su compañero

-no entiendo- dice Bulma

-son cosas mías y de ella-respondió chichi II

-voy a ponerme a trabajar para traer a chichi aquí antes que la pase algo malo -dice Bulma-ella es fuerte … pero no creo que pueda contra ellos

-ella sabe luchar?-preguntó chichi II

-si … la mama de goten le enseñó a luchar a él y es muy fuerte-dice trunck

-eso puede ser un punto a su favor-dice chichi II

PLANETA VEGETA

En el laboratorio estaba Bulma II nerviosa, y en ese momento apareció el Rey vegeta II

-mujer que es lo que te ha dicho?-preguntó el Rey

-casi nada-respondió Bulma II- tenemos que encontrarla … a sin es seguro que chichi II venga … y se la dará su merecido

-tienes razón-dijo el Rey Vegeta II- aunque me gustaría saber donde esta kakarotto

-y si él se ha desecho de ella?-pregunta Bulma II

-mejor … un problema menos … -el Rey Vegeta II se fue dejando a Bulma II en el laboratorio

En unas montañas del planeta vegeta, kakarotto apareció con chichi, allí se encontraban Bardock, Radix y Rina, chichi no conocía a nadie de ellos, kakarotto les presentó y la iban a explicar lo que pasaba

-no hace falta que lo expliques-dice Rina-todo el palacio lo sabe

-ha tenido que ser Bulma II- dice kakarotto

-si tienes razón … pero también a sido goten II, él escuchó la conversación- dice Radix

-no se que hacer con ese mocoso-dice kakarotto

-me siento tan culpable-dice chichi

-no te preocupes, tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando en este mundo-dice Bardock

-chichi, te quedarás con Rina a sin no te mataran - dice Radix

-pero por que me quieren matar … no lo entiendo- dice chichi

-muy sencillo chichi II es de la resistencia, al igual que nosotros, pero ellos han descubierto que ella pertenece y eso es la muerte -dice Rina- y a ti te quieren de cebo

-díos mío-susurra chichi

-has venido hacer la visita en un mal momento para ti-dice Bardock

-yo me voy seguro que me están buscando-dice kakarotto poniéndose los dedos en la frente

-espera un momento-dice chichi-me vas a dejar aquí … a ellos no los conozco

-no te preocupes ellos no te harán nada … o prefieres que te cojan-dice kakarotto

-a lo mejor … puede ser lo mejor -dice chichi-a sin podré volver a mi tiempo

-que quieres decir-pregunta Rina

-por que a sin traerán a chichi II y a mi me llevaran a donde pertenezco-respondió chichi

-de veras quieres arriesgarte tanto?-dice Radix

-no lo veo claro-dice kakarotto

-podríamos intentarlo-dice Bardock

-de acuerdo-dice kakarotto no muy convencido-tócame y estaremos en la presencia del Rey-chichi hizo lo que le dijo kakarotto y los dos desaparecieron

En el castillo del Rey Vegeta II

El Rey estaba sentado en el trono, allí estaban también Nappa, gohan II, trunck II y goten II, y de repente apareció kakarotto con chichi

-majestad he traído a chichi-dice kakarotto

-alguien que hace bien su trabajo,- dice el Rey Vegeta II levantándose y acercándose a chichi y poniéndose en frente de ella, el Rey sin previo aviso dio una bofetada en la cara chichi, que esta cayó al suelo, kakarooto disimuló su enfado, cosa que los demás que estaban allí se empezaron a reír-tengo que admitir que eres idéntica … y cuando venga la de este será gracias a ti, aunque tendrás la misma suerte hembra … y ahora levántate que no es para tanto, la de este mundo aguanta mejor los golpes que tú

-eres un estúpido, cuando salga de aquí mi marido te dará una lección, y a vosotros también-dice chichi enfadada y apunto de llorar

-tu marido … -dice goten II acercándose a chichi y cogiéndola del cuello de la camiseta-tú crees que va a poder en contra de nosotros … no me hagas reír-soltándola con brusquedad y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente

-lo que tenemos que hacer es el intercambio lo antes posible-dice gohan II acercándose a chichi-se parece mucho-mirando a Nappa-quieres divertirte con ella Nappa?

-me encantaría-dice Nappa acercándose a la mujer

-no te acerques a mi-dice chichi

-siempre he tenido una gran atracción hacia ti-dice Nappa cogiéndola de la cara para besarla, chichi no podía soltarse del agarre y la empezaron a salir lagrimas

-vasta ya-gritó el príncipe trunck II- si vuelves ha acercarte a ella Nappa, yo mismo acabaré con tu vida-todos miraron al príncipe-cuento tres para que te largues de aquí -Nappa se asustó y se fue-que cobarde que es

-se puede saber por que lo has hecho?-dice goten II enfadado

-por que soy el príncipe

-príncipe trunck II llévala al laboratorio de Bulma II y hagan el intercambio … de a partir de ahí ella ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer-dice el Rey Vegeta II

-de acuerdo-dice el príncipe, este se fue con chichi y cuando pasaron por el lado de kakarotto el niño sonrió junto con kakarotto y chichi se dio cuenta, y el niño y la mujer se fueron

-majestad, de verás que te fías del príncipe-dice goten II

-no-dice rotundo el Rey-por eso gohan II va ir con él si que él se de cuenta … y si hace algo sospechoso ya sabes las ordenes

-Vegeta no puedo creer que no confíes en tu hijo-dice kakarotto

-solo quiero asegurarme-dice el Rey y gohan II salió detrás de el príncipe y de la mujer

-entiendo-dice kakarotto-voy a descansar-y se fue

-yo voy a buscar esa caja-dice goten II-espero no estar en lo cierto … pero creo que mi padre tiene algo que ver

-esperemos que no-respondió el Rey Vegeta II

-majestad me retiro-y se fue goten II

PLANETA TIERRA

En el laboratorio se encontraban goku, vegeta y chichi II, los tres tenían un mal presentimiento, la mujer les contó todo por que eran de la resistencia, goku se puso de su parte, asta vegeta, él no entendía por que su yo que era el Rey quería hacer la guerra fría a todos los planetas, vale que los saiyans son poderosos pero por eso no se tenían que comportar de esa manera, la cuestión es que se estaba comportando como Frezzer el ser que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas .en ese momento se encendió una luz en el ordenador, chichi II sin pensarlo lo encendió y ahí pudieron ver a Bulma II con chichi y trunck II y por detrás apareció gohan II cogiendo a chichi

-voy a ser claro-dice gohan II-madre, vienes donde perteneces o si no a ella la mataré ahora mismo y sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo

-chichi II sabes que gohan II habla en serio-dice Bulma II-hazle caso

-en ningún momento me he negado a ir donde pertenezco-dice chichi II

-a sin me gusta … que seas buena mami -dice gohan II -pero cuando llegues aquí será demasiado tarde para ti

-puedo hacer que vengas ahora mismo-dice Bulma II

-de acuerdo-dice chichi II-pero no la hagáis nada … gohan II suéltala

-claro -muy irónico gohan II

-ponte delante de la pantalla-dice Bulma II, apretó un botón, salió una luz que envolvió a chichi II, goku como vegeta se miraron y en un momento el cuerpo de chichi II desapareció, y también el de goku y de vegeta, que aparecieron en el laboratorio de Bulma II

PLANETA VEGETA

-valla si tenemos visitantes-dijo gohan II-esto va estar mas divertido

-me engañasteis, esto era un intercambio-dice chichi II

-yo no sabía nada-dice Bulma II-alguien lo a manipulado

-si es verdad-dice gohan II-he sido yo

--como has podido-reclama Bulma II

-ordenes del Rey-dice gohan II

-hemos hecho bien en venir vegeta-dice goku-no me inspiraban confianza

--gohan II suéltala-ordenó chichi II

-como quieras-dice gohan II empujando a chichi y acto seguido lanzó una bola de energía a chichi, cuando la impactó la bola de energía esta gritó y cayó al suelo inconsciente

-NO!!-gritó goku cogiendo a chichi que estaba muy mal herida

El príncipe trunck II no se espero ese ataque a la mujer y saltó a atacar a gohan II que este le derribó con mucha facilidad

-príncipe trunck II … que sepas que ya sabemos que perteneces a la resistencia-dice gohan II saliendo del laboratorio muy sonriente

PLANETA TIERRA

Un ruido hizo despertar a Bulma, gohan, trunck, y goten, los cuatro de dirigieron al laboratorio de Bulma, una vez allí vieron que el ordenador estaba encendido y se podía ver lo que estaba pasando

-que está pasando?-preguntó Bulma

-no lo se-dice gohan-por lo que podemos ver es que chichi II esta en su mundo con mi padre y vegeta

-esto se está complicando … -dice Bulma-espera … esa que está en el suelo no es chichi

-si …-dice gohan

-gohan que le pasó a mi mama?-pregunta goten preocupado

-no lo se -dice gohan

-no te preocupes goten-dice trunck para consolar a goten-mi papa y el tío goku están allí, no la pasará nada


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Bulma II les explicó lo que había ocurrido a bulma y a los demás de la Tierra, Bulma II miró a Chichi y se entristeció

-yo no sabía nada-decía bulma II- yo creía que se iba hacer el intercambio y ya está

-estarás contenta, como siempre te sales con la tuya, maldita sea -dijo chichi II con desprecio

-lo siento … yo …

-vasta mama-dice trunck II-ella no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que está pasando

-chichi tienes que despertar-decía goku

Chichi II sin decir nada se fue a su habitación que allí estaba kakarotto

-kakarotto, las cosas han cambiado-dice chichi II- llévame donde está tu madre

- que han cambiado?-dice kakarotto

-chichi se está muriendo … la queda poco tiempo de vida … vamos

-de acuerdo-kakarotto tocó a chichi II y desaparecieron, en un momento aparecieron delante de Rina-hola Rina

-Rina-dice chichi II - tienes que acompañarnos

-cuando te vi antes parecías mas tímida-dijo Rina

-la verdad es que no soy ella, soy la de este mundo-dijo chichi II- la que conociste se está muriendo, ghoan II la atacó … coge la medicina y ven con nosotros

-vale-Rina se fue a un cuarto rápidamente y enseguida apareció, y después tocó a kakarotto junto con chichi II y desaparecieron, los tres aparecieron rápido en el laboratorio de Bulma II-donde esta chichi?

-esta ahí-contestó trunck II-espero que no sea demasiado tarde

-déjame ver-dice Rina y miró a goku-kakarotto

-no me llames a sin …. Mi nombre es goku-respondió-quien eres tú?

-pues yo soy …

-no hay tiempo para presentaciones-dijo vegeta preocupado que eso hizo que goku le extrañara- haz lo que tengas que hacer-Rina miró a vegeta

-Rina inyéctala la medicina -dice kakarotto-o si no morirá

-de acuerdo-Rina inyectó en el cuello la medicina-kakarotto haber cuando empiezas a decirme mama

-lo tienes muy difícil mujer-dice kakarotto-y para eso tienes a Radix

-no pienso discutir sobre este tema-dice Rina enfadada

-si … mama-muy sarcástico kakarotto

-goku … ella es tu madre-dice vegeta refiriéndose a Rina

-es la primera vez que me llamas a sin-dice goku-espero que reaccione chichi … aunque … me siento tan culpable

-seguro que se recuperará-dice vegeta preocupado pero sin demostrarlo- ella es fuerte, como las hembras saiyans … y te llamó por tu nombre terrícola para que no halla confusiones

En ese momento chichi empezó abrir los ojos y al primero que vio fue a goku y lo abrazó sin pensarlo y empezó a llorar

-ah goku … menos mal que has venido-decía chichi sollozando-creía que nunca te iba a volver a ver a ti y a los chicos

-chichi todo ya está bien-decía goku- ahora nos iremos, vegeta, tú y yo

-mujer, será mejor que nos lleves de vuelta-dijo vegeta a Bulma II

-me encantaría-dijo Bulma II triste- es que esta máquina está estropeada

-QUE!!!-dijeron todos

-kakarotto llévame a casa-dice Rina

-no puedes ir por tu propio pie-dice kakarotto

-jovencito, un poco de respecto, soy tu madre -dice Rina

-por eso te llevo, o si no luego tendré bronca por mi adorable mujercita-dijo kakarotto-trunck II vigila a Bulma II

--claro que si-respondió trunck II , kakarotto y Rina desaparecieron y al instante apareció kakarotto solo

-mujer si estas recuperada será mejor que salgamos de aquí-dice kakarotto

-si … se puede saber como lo has hecho para que me recupere-dice chichi

-yo no he hecho nada -dice kakarotto

-Rina es una gran científica-dijo chichi II -y lo que te apuesto es como las judías mágicas que tenéis en la tierra

-entiendo …-dice chichi -resulta muy raro hablar conmigo misma

-no voy hablar de eso-dice chichi II -Bulma II tardaras mucho para arreglar eso máquina

-no mucho-dice Bulma II

-pues espero que seas igual de rápida como hiciste al construirla-dice kakarotto- por que si no yo mismo voy acabar con tu vida … y sabes que yo no hago bromas

Todos menos Bulma II salieron del laboratorio

-Estoy pensando en ir a ver a gohan II-dice kakarotto

-será mejor que no le digas nada-dice trunck II -o si no empezará a sospechar de ti

-no puedo creer que ghoan II sea a sin-dice goku-en nuestro tiempo no es a sin

-lo que es un blando tu mocoso-dice vegeta

Todos iban caminando por el pasillo de palacio y de repente apareció goten II

-hola papa … mama … y a los demás -dijo goten II

-goten II que haces aquí-dice chichi II

-quería enseñaros algo-dice goten II -es algo que busquemos en la tierra … luego desapareció … y ahora lo he encontrado … mirar-goten II les enseñó la caja de música, kakarotto, chichi II y trunck II se sorprendieron- a que no sabéis donde lo encontrado-mirando con malicias-en tu cuarto … padre … tengo que suponer que eres de la resistencia … pero no solo tú … mi tío Radix, los abuelos … sería divertido acabar con ellos como se hizo con el abuelo de la tierra-esto último lo dijo mirando a chichi II y después miró a chichi-valla, mujer … estas viva mi hermano no atinado bien, sabes es la primera vez que falla, además … mi padre a sido rápido con su técnica … lamentaras estar viva

-eres un niño maleducado-dice chichi

-disfrutad el poco tiempo de vida que os queda -dice goten II -y yo no tengo por que mancharme las manos

-goten II-dijo kakarotto-espero que sepas donde te metes, además eres demasiado pequeño para meterte en cosas de mayores -goten II sin decir nada mas se fue enfadado

-con quien tenemos que preocuparnos es por gohan II y mi padre

-si me tocáis iremos a nuestro escondite-dice kakarotto-ahora que saben que somos de la resistencia aquí no estamos seguros-mirando a vegeta-tú

-antes que digas nada estoy con vosotros … nos a explicado chichi II

-entonces-kakarotto puso los dedos en la frente y todos le tocaron-nos vamos-desaparecieron

Kakarotto y los demás llegaron a una base que estaba rodeada de árboles y montañas

-esto es precioso-dice chichi

-tienes un gusto horrible-dice kakarotto

-el que tiene el gusto horrible eres tú-dice chichi II

-a mi me gusta mucho la naturaleza …-dice chichi -como disfrutaría aquí mi goten

-creo que tienes muy consentido a ese mocoso-respondió una voz de hombre

-padre-dice kakarotto

-bardock-dice trunck II

-chichi II me alegra que estés de vuelta-dice Bardock

-yo también-dice chichi II abrazándolo-tu hijo se tendría que parecer un poco a ti y ser mas cariñoso

-para cariñoso ya tenemos a él y a Radix-dice kakarotto

-que hablas de mi hermanito

-Radix … -dijo trunck II feliz y corriendo a abrazarlo

-mis sobrinos se tendrían que parecer un poco a ti -dice Radix-bueno ghoan II cuando era pequeño era muy cariñoso …. eh chichi II has vuelto -mirando a chichi- que bien que estés viva

-gracias-dice tímidamente chichi

-eres diferente al de mi tiempo-dice goku -me acuerdo que secuestraste a ghoan y me dijiste que matara a los habitantes de la tierra

-sigue igual-dijo kakarotto

-si me acuerdo que me llevé a ghoan II-dice Radix-será por eso que a mi me respeta mas que a nadie

-oh si te respeta un montón, cuando soñaste eso-dice chichi II algo sarcástica

Y a sin todos se fueron dentro de la base para hacer un plan y ganar tiempo para que goku, vegeta y chichi se vallan a su mundo


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Planeta Vegeta

Cuando entraron en la base goku, chichi estaban asombrados por lo grande que era y vegeta lo disimulaba

-no puedo creer que bulma II llegue hacer todo lo que sea para complacer al Rey vegeta II-dice chichi II enfadada y disgustada- ella no era a sin años atrás … cada vez me decepciona mas

-las personas cambian-dice kakarotto- a mi lo que me preocupa es cuando goten II le diga al Rey que yo soy de la resistencia-riendo con una media sonrisa-me lo voy a perder … es una pena

-príncipe trunck II-dice Rina- se encuentra bien?

--si-responde trunck II-os he dicho a todos que me llaméis por mi nombre

--lo sabemos-dice Rina- ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar …

--no estoy cansado-dice trunck II

---lo se … pero eres un niño de ocho años-dice Rina-hoy ha habido muchas emociones

-tienes razón- dice trunck II- voy ha descansar-se fue

-por que mis sobrinos no pueden ser a sin?-dice Radix-tiene que ser culpa de mi hermano … debe de tener un corazón muy oscuro

-no hables de mi como si yo no estuviera-dice kakarotto-a lo mejor lo han heredado de ti que eres su tío …-sonriendo- o de su madre

-oye hermanito que tú eres peor que yo mil veces, recuerda que yo soy un científico-dice Radix

-eso no es cierto-respondió kakarotto indignado-tú eres el mayor y yo lo he aprendido de ti

--oh no .-dice Rina-ya empiezan

-a veces me pregunto si todos los hermanos se pelean como estos dos-dice Bardock

-eso no es verdad-siguió Radix con la pelea con su hermano menor-no has podido aprender nada malo de mi por que yo de pequeño era muy bueno … cosa que tú … has sido de lo peor

-no es verdad-seguía kakarotto-mama, papa, mirad a Radix se está metiendo conmigo

-veis como mi hermanito es el mas consentido-dijo Radix sonriendo

-no os comportéis como niños pequeños los dos-dice chichi II-y tú-dirigiéndose a kakarotto- como es eso que si tus hijos son malos es por mi

-yo he dicho eso?-dice kakarotto-no me acuerdo

-eres tonto-dice chichi II

-y tú algo raro-dice kakarotto

-parar los dos … bueno los tres-dice Bardock-tenemos otras cosas mas importantes que hacer

-oye kakarotto … digo goku-dice Rina-cuando nos vimos antes no me reconocías … me puedes decir el por que?

-la verdad es que a vosotros dos no os he conocido-dice goku señalando a Rina y a Bardock-pero a Radix si

-y por que no?-dice Rina

-por que le enviaron a la tierra-dice Bardock

-ya lo se …-dice Rina- pero podíamos ido a buscarlo

-fue Radix- dice Bardock

-la verdad Radix vino a buscarme y a echarme la bronca-dice goku- por no haber cumplido la misión de exterminar la raza humana, secuestró a gohan y tuve que luchar contra él junto con Picolo que es un Nameck, y en esa batalla él murió y yo también a manos de Picolo

-QUE!!-dice Radix- en tu mundo voy a morir a manos de un Nameck?-señalando a su hermano para burlarse- tú también morirás a manos de un Nameck

-que deshonra-dice kakarotto

-y nosotros, Bardock y yo-dice Rina

-vosotros moristeis a manos de Frizzer-dice Vegeta- por que el destruyó nuestro planeta junto con todos los habitantes

-maldita sabandija-dice Bardock enfadado

-que se le va hacer-dice Rina- menos mal que aquí estoy viva … mi gran inteligencia no puede morir a sin por que si

-esta mujer es mas creída que Bulma-dice chichi

-por que no dejamos de esto-dice kakarotto-papa, Rina no os pongáis a sin, lo importante es que aquí estáis vivos … y ese Frezzer que no tengo ni idea de quien es aquí no existe

-tienes razón-dice Bardock

-de acuerdo-dice Rina- kakarotto cuando vas ha empezar a decirme mama? … mira tus hijos me tienen mas respeto me llaman abuela

-vale, desde hoy te llamaré abuela-dice kakarotto sonriendo

-lo que tienes que hacer es tener mas respeto … soy tu madre-dice Rina-y todo es culpa tuya Bardock

-por que me metes a mi-dice Bardock

-por que eres su padre-dice Rina

-vale-dice Bardock-kakarotto de hoy a delante tienes que llamarla abuela-Bardock como su hijo menor empezaron a reír y Rina se puso roja de la furia

-los dos sois iguales -dice Rina enfadada-y no se como os soporto

-mama, son tal para cual-dice Radix-déjalos … será lo mejor … además a si son felices

-espero que ya habéis acabado-dice chichi II-tenemos otras cosas que hacer mas serias

-vale-dice kakarotto y miró a chichi-sabes pelear?

--si-responde chichi-pero hace tiempo que no lo hago … bueno he estado entrenando a Goten … por que lo dices?

-eso quiere decir que por lo menos sabe lo básico-dice Bardock-y entrenar a un medio saiyan tiene su merito

-de mientras que Bulma II acaba ese aparato o lo que sea y si lo acaba, aunque no me fío de ella … tendréis que defenderos todos-dice kakarotto, dirigiéndose a chichi-vendrás conmigo, no querrás ser un estorbo

-la verdad es que no … -dice apenada chichi

-te entrenaré yo -dice kakarotto

-QUE !!!-dicen goku, vegeta y chichi

-yo no quiero entrenar contigo-dice chichi

-que pasa te doy miedo?-dice kakarotto

-claro que no, lo que pasa es que no me gustas nada -dice tajante chichi

-me da igual que quieras o no quieras, y si a sin eres mas feliz tú a mi no me gustas nada, por que eres horrible -dice kakarotto y con esas últimas palabras chichi le estampo una mesa en la cabeza-eres una hembra muy violenta nunca te lo han dicho … te voy a entrenar … y no vale quejarse

-es que …-dice chichi

-no te preocupes chichi-dice goku-no debe de ser tan malo … además voy a estar por aquí

-claro …-dice chichi II -debéis entrenar los dos, y por ella -dirigiéndose a chichi- no la pasará nada, si yo lo soporté ella también lo soportará

-me das un consuelo-dice chichi

-ven conmigo-dice kakarotto a chichi, y ella se fue detrás del hijo menor de Bardock

-no os preocupéis por ella-dice Radix- mi hermano puede aparentar ser el hombre mas serio y malo del universo, pero a ella no la hará nada grave … bueno … solo la intimidará

Goku como vegeta se fueron a entrenar algo preocupados por chichi , en cambio Radix y Rina como son científicos se fueron al laboratorio, y Bardock y chichi II se fueron a fuera de la base para practicar algunas técnicas


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo7

Bardock y chichi II estaban entrenando ya era tarde, y en ese momento salieron a fuera de la base Vegeta y Goku junto con el príncipe Trunks y se sentaron para ver el entrenamiento de Bardock y chichi II que esta se paro y se quedo pensativa

-en que piensas mujer- dice Bardock-será mejor que descansemos

-si tienes razón-dice chichi II-vamos a sentarnos … estoy molida-Bardock y chichi II se sentaron al lado de los demás -no puedo creer que gohan valla ido a la tierra y valla matado a mi padre … por una estúpida caja de música …

-fueron ordenes de mi padre-dice el príncipe triste y decepcionado-aunque lo que me dijo Goten él se divirtió con los terrícolas

-ese maldito Rey Vegeta …-dice chichi II- tendría que pudrirse en el infierno …

-junto con la perra de bulma II -dijo una voz, todos miraron y era kakarotto junto con chichi, que todos la miraron y pudieron ver que sus ropas estaban algo destrozadas , que ella rápido se sentó en medio de Goku y Vegeta

-estoy agotada-dice chichi-oye me podéis explicar que pasa con Bulma II, cuando la conocí parecía del lado bueno … si hay un lado bueno … ella me explicó algo pero kakarotto me dijo que no creyera nada de lo que me dijo … solo la forma que llegamos … me podéis explicar?

-yo me retiro-dijo Brdock-vienes príncipe

-claro, quiero saber que es lo que esta haciendo Rina y Radix-y los se fueron dentro de la base

-seguro que están haciendo cosas sin sentido-dice kakarotto sentándose al lado de Vegeta

-si queréis que os explique lo que paso tenéis que tener mucho tiempo -dice chichi II

-te puedo asegurar que yo lo tengo … -dice chichi-por que no pienso entrenar con ese desalmado, bruto y agresivo de kakarotto

-de veras piensas eso de mi -dice kakarotto-para mi eso es un gran halago

-por mi te puedes ir al infierno-dice chichi enfadada

-gracias … estoy esperando el día

-queréis dejar de discutir los dos -dice chichi II-haber como empezó todo -pensando-ah ya me acuerdo

-te estás haciendo vieja, ya estas empezando a perder la memoria ja ja ja -dice kakarotto burlándose

-no seas tan grosero, degenerado-dice chichi II enfadada-por si no te acuerdas todo fue culpa tuya

-culpa mía, deliras hembra-dice kakarotto-todo fue culpa del Rey Vegeta, yo solo le di otra opción para que no te metieras en su alcoba

-fuese preferido eso antes que lo otro

-ah, lo que pasa es que te gusta

-no digas estupideces kakarotto … tú no sabes lo que tuve que pasar, por tu gran idea

-tú la aceptaste no, pues ya esta … además acabaste conmigo … deberías estar feliz ya que no estas con el Rey Vegeta y te saqué de allí, tienes mucho resentimiento por algo que paso hace muchos años … venga cuenta la historia o si no, no sabrán de lo que estamos hablando

-de acuerdo

Flash Back

Era un día soleado en la C. C. allí estaban dos chicas una con pelo azulado y sus ojos del mismo color de una edad de diecisiete años que se llama Bulma, la otra era algo mas bajita y con la edad de dieciséis años, con pelo largo negro y ojos del mismo color, que su nombre era chichi

-chichi ya es hora de irnos, estoy tan emocionada-dice la chica del pelo azulado

-si vamos … o sino me arrepentiré-dice la otra chica de pelo negro-menos mal que nos hemos despedido de todos nuestros amigos … y también haré muchas fotos!

-aun eres una niña

-si tu lo dices … por que me dijiste a mi de acompañarte y no a Krilin o algún otro

-por que tú en la lucha eres mejor que ellos, y prefería ir contigo ya que eres mujer y a si nos hacemos compañía

-ya veo … no será por que yo cocino mejor que ellos y que tú misma

-también pero venga vamos

-de acuerdo-decía chichi sin ánimos-tengo el presentimiento que esto va salir mal

Las dos chicas se subieron a la nave y empezaron a viajar por el espacio, las dos estaban maravilladas de que abriese mas vida en el universo, habían ido algún planeta que los habitantes eran muy agradables pero en otros no lo eran tanto, un día algo le ocurrió a la nave, chichi se asusto y Bulma como buena amiga y científica la tranquilizó diciéndola que aterrizarían en un planeta próximo a ellas, y como lo dijo a si ocurrió. Las dos chicas bajaron de la nave

-chichi no te vallas a ningún lado de mientras yo arreglo la nave

-de acuerdo Bulma

-quien soy vosotras forasteras-dijo una voz de hombre las dos chicas se giraron y vieron a dos hombres musculosos uno era calvo y con perilla y el otro era de la misma estatura y con pelo largo y tenían armadura-contestad-dijo el mismo hombre calvo con cara de pocos amigos, Bulma se asusto y se puso detrás de chichi

-se nos ha estropeado la nave, y solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para que ella -dijo chichi señalando a Bulma -la pueda arreglar

-pues eso no va a pasar-dijo el hombre calvo, disparando una bola de energía a la nave destruyéndola

-que estas haciendo-dice chichi enfadada

-a si no saldréis del planeta vegeta -dice el hombre calvo-vamos Radix vemos a llevarlas a donde esta el Rey Vegeta y kakarotto

-de acuerdo nappa-dice Radix

-ni creáis que vamos ha ir con vosotros-dice chichi poniéndose en posición de combate-Bulma vete ha esconderte -sin decir nada Bulma se fue corriendo

-Radix ves en busca de esa hembra -dice Nappa-yo jugare un rato con esta

-de acuerdo, pero no la mates … o tendrás problemas … el Rey ha dicho que las quiere vivas

-ya lo se-dice Nappa, Radix se fue en busca de Bulma -venga hembra demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer … mejor no … yo acabaré pronto para llevarte a la presencia del Rey

-no te será fácil-dice chichi, Nappa en un momento desapareció de la vista de la chica, ella sin problema lo encontró, iba atacar pero Nappa la golpeo en el estomago, ella se callo de rodillas al suelo y en ese momento Nappa la cogió para llevársela al palacio, cuando llego se encontró a Radix con la otra chica de pelo azulado, entraron dentro de un salón y las tiraron al suelo como si fueran sacos de patatas

-majestad-dijo Radix-hemos traído a las dos intrusas

-de acuerdo Radix, podéis retiraros los dos … kakarotto y yo nos ocuparemos de ella

-de acuerdo majestad-dijo Nappa, y los dos guerreros se marcharon dejando a las dos chicas con el Rey y kakarotto

Chichi se levantó y miró al hombre que estaba delante de ella, tenía pinta de ser muy poderoso pensó la mujer morena luego miró a su amiga que se estaba levantando y estaba asustada, chichi sin pensarlo desafió al hombre que tenía en frente con la mirada, la verdad es que la intimidaba mucho pero ella no se iba ha echar para atrás

-de que planeta sois?-preguntó con voz dura

-no te importa-respondió chichi, el Rey sonrió con malicia la miro de arriba abajo y la dio un guantazo que la hizo caer al suelo, Bulma corriendo fue ayudarla a ponerse de pie y a si lo hizo

-no te han enseñado respeto a tu superior, niña-dijo otra voz, chichi noto que este hombre que había hablado era mas poderoso que el Rey, ella lo miro era mas alto con el pelo alborotado en su primer pensamiento pensó que era atractivo, pero este pensamiento se lo quito de la cabeza rápidamente-que hacemos con ellas Rey Vegeta?

-podríamos matarlas ahora mismo kakarotto-Bulma se asustó por lo que dijo el Rey, tanto el Rey como kakarotto sonrieron

-Bulma no ves que lo que quieren es asustarnos-dice chichi bin quitarles la mirada a ninguno de los dos sobre todo a kakarotto cosa que el Rey Vegeta se dio cuenta y se enfado

-ya se lo que haré, tú-señalando a la morena-serás unas de mis escalabas … tienes que estar alagada … y tú-señalando a Bulma-dime que es lo que sabes hacer, por que me imagino que queréis morir a la vez

-yo soy una gran científica a la mejor que hay en el planeta tierra

-Bulma!-gritó chichi, u Bulma se tapó la boca

-con que sois terrícolas -dice kakarotto-os parecéis mucho a nosotros

-nosotros no nos parecemos a vosotros-sonrió chichi-vosotros sois unos bárbaros

-sabes Rey Vegeta -dice kakarotto acercándose a chichi- tiene mucho carácter y es muy agresiva, seguro que es muy buena en la cama, pero ese no es el punto, aunque para mi eres una niña, bueno lo que quiero decir es que es una hembra muy hermosa aparte de agresiva … podríamos ponerla como reclamo para los hombres para que se diviertan con ella, a si aprenderá a tener mas respeto a ti, Rey Vegeta

-me gusta tu idea kakarotto, sabes serás el juguete de todos, asta podrías pasar por una hembra de nuestra raza, eres muy parecida-dice el Rey, chichi se asustó por lo que la iba a pasar- le diré a Nappa que te lleve a tu celda y que sea el primero en probarte-vegeta se acercó y la tocó la cara suavemente-aunque eres muy joven, seguro que nunca has estado con un hombre

-eso no te importa-dice chichi conteniéndose las lágrimas

-seguro que algún día los dos nos lo pasaremos bien en ese sentido-dice Vegeta-llevare a tu amiga donde va a se su nuevo trabajo-ah se me olvidaba, si alguna vez te niegas yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con tu vida y con la de tu amiga … kakarotto llama a Nappa y que se la lleve y que se divierta con ella

-majestad-dice kakarotto- me gustaría llevarla yo mismo … ya sabes como es Nappa es muy agresivo seguro que la mata

-de acuerdo … por lo menos que te divierta-dice vegeta yéndose con Bulma

-demasiado confiado-dice kakarotto en un susurro que chichi escucho pero no le dio importancia, miró a chichi el saiyan-vamos-los dos caminaron en silencio kakarotto pensando en sus cosas y chichi pensando en lo que había hecho para tener ese destino, y sin darse cuenta empezó a salirla lágrimas de los ojos, kakarotto se percató de eso-no deberías llorar, ahora es cuando tienes que comportarte como una persona adulta-llegando a su destino-por ahora no te preocupes el Rey no te matará ni dejará que nadie lo haga, él esta interesado en ti para que le des su descendencia

-por qué?

-seguramente por que le has retado … tengo que decirte que asta que no te consiga no para y lo mismo pasa con el estúpido de Nappa

-entonces por que aceptado tu proposición?

-porque no quiere que nadie se de cuenta … yo le conozco … y seguro que tu amiga también se ha dado cuenta

-él no me interesa, ni me interesará nunca

-eres sentimental … en este planeta los hombres eligen a sus futuras compañeras y ellas no pueden decir nada si no acostumbrarse ya que lo que quieren son descendencia fuerte igual que nosotros

-entonces tú … nunca tendrías una compañera como … yo -dice chichi tímidamente

-es cuestión de pensarlo … y no soy tan malo como parezco

-nunca pensé que mi destino era acabar en este planeta y ser la esclava de todos los hombres-dice chichi llorando en silencio-ni siquiera voy a saber lo que se siente estar con un chico por primera vez por voluntad propia

-bueno-suspiro kakarotto- si quieres yo puedo ser tu primera vez … otra cosa cuantos años tienes?

-tengo dieciséis-dice chichi dejando de llorar y poniéndose roja -y tú

-misma edad … la verdad no estas nada mal … se ve que haces ejercicio y tienes un gran carácter-dice kakarotto acercándose a chichi seductoramente -eso me gusta mucho de las mujeres-le dijo en el oído, y los dos se besaron apasionadamente


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

(Seguimos con el flash back)

Los dos se estaban besando apasionadamente, kakarotto la tumbó en el suelo y la comenzó a desvestir, una vez los dos estaban desnudos empezaron a besarse y acariciarse por todo el cuerpo, cuando chichi estaba preparada kakarotto la penetro y a poco a poco lo iba haciendo mas rápido y fuerte asta que llegaron al clímax, chichi de tan cansada que estaba se durmió y kakarotto se fue, la vida que llevaba chichi no era de su agrado ya que cada día tenía que estar con un saiyan diferente en contra de su boluntad, un día sin previo aviso vino un soldado y se la llevó al cuarto del Rey y este la forzó también para tener relaciones sexuales, chichi cada vez estaba mas demacrada, y por sorpresa apareció kakarotto ella se sorprendió ya que hacía dos meses que no lo veía

-mujer levántate -dice kakarotto serio y ella lo hizo ya sabía de lo que eran capaces los saiyan si les desobedecías -ven conmigo-chichi le siguió asta una habitación ella comprendió que era la suya, de repente ella se empezó ha encontrar mal, no entendía lo que la pasaba, llevaba un mes y medio con malestares mareos, kakarotto cerró la puerta-de ahora en adelante te quedarás aquí-el saiyan se fijo en el estado de la chica y se preocupo -te encuentras bien?

-no te preocupes, dentro de un rato se me pasará-dice chichi sentándose en la cama-y podrás hacerme lo que quieras

-no voy hacerte nada-dice kakarotto- como te he dicho aquí te quedaras y no volverás ha estar con otro saiyan-suspiró-es mi alcoba … y he podido convencer al Rey para que seas mi compañera

-que!-dice chichi sorprendida-pero porqué?

-por que tú me darás una descendencia fuerte para acabar con el Rey

-y porqué me eliges a mí?

-no tendrías de hacer tantas preguntas … pero te lo diré … por que me gustas y eres fuerte … además me siento en deuda contigo yo te metí en ese agujero y a si no te tocará nadie mas que yo … pero ante-acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su altura- debo de hacer te algo para que sepan los demás que no te pueden tocar-de acercó a su cuello-te dolerá un poco ya que tu piel es mas débil que la de las hembras de mi raza -chichi no dijo nada pero accedió, kakarotto se dirigió a su cuello y la mordió asta que comenzó a salir sangre en cambio chichi aguantaba el dolor como pudo, kakarotto se separó de ella sin antes chupar su cuello para tomarse la sangre de ella-esto sirve para que los demás saiyan no se te acerquen y sepan que tienes un compañero, si alguno se atreviese a tocarte, yo puedo matarlo sin que nadie me lo ordene

-ya entendí-dijo chichi suavemente-que quieres decir con eso de acabar con el Rey … tú eres su mano derecha

-si … y él confía en mi … pero lo que no sabe es que yo soy de la resistencia, nosotros estamos en contra de la leyes del Rey

-y queréis matarlo?

-si no tenemos otra opción, lo haremos

-yo también quiero acabar con él

-tú eres terrícola no podrás

-si me entrenas puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar y no ser un estorbo

-de acuerdo te entrenaré … pero tengo que decirte que soy muy estricto … y no será ahora

-porqué no?

-simple estas embarazada-dice kakarotto con una sonrisa-vosotras la terrícolas soy muy fértiles

-estoy embarazada!-dice chichi sorprendida y de repente empezó a llorar-ni siquiera se quien es el padre

-cálmate mujer -dice kakarotto para tranquilizarla y ella dejó de llorar- desde cuando tienes los mareos

-después de que tú y yo lo hicimos-dice chichi sonrojada

-pues creo que yo seré el padre … bueno pues te llevaré donde esta Rina y ella lo descubrirá

Los dos salieron volando hacia la base kakarotto le presentó algunos de la resistencia y a los padres de kakarotto, Rina confirmó que era hijo de kakarotto, pasaron los meses y Gohan nació, y a partir de ahí kakarotto enseño a dominar el arte de la lucha mejor para que supiera defenderse, pasaron los años pudieron descubrir que su hijo Gohan tenía un gran poder y que también fue enseñado a matar gracias al Rey Vegeta, después de unos años Bulma anunció que iba tener un hijo del Rey Vegeta y al año chichi tuvo otro hijo Goten muy parecido físicamente a su padre kakarotto, al cabo de los años el Rey descubría que alguien mataba a soldados de clase baja y media lo único que hizo fue que el Rey se enfadase mas de lo que estaba Gohan era ya un adulto y tenía la orden de matar a todos los soldados de la resistencia pero antes se lo tenía que comunicar al Rey vegeta, un día Goten y Trunks hijo del Rey vegeta descubrieron que chichi era del a resistencia y Goten se lo comunico al Rey entonces por azar del destino descubrió el Rey Vegeta que en la tierra había un objeto mágico una caja de música y mandó a Gohan a la tierra para buscarlo, cuando regresó de la tierra Gohan comunicó que había matado al padre de chichi, ella ni corta ni perezosa fue a la alcoba del Rey para seducirlo ya que sabía que él se sentía muy atraído por ella, una vez hecha la labor robo la caja de música y se dirigió a su alcoba para descansar, y cuando se despertó se encontró en el planeta tierra en el castillo de su padre

Fin del Flash Back

-y lo demás ya lo sabéis-dijo chichi II

-díos mío -dijo chichi- lo has tenido que pasar muy mal

- a lo primero si … pero luego te acostumbras

-entonces puedes deshacerte de guerreros de clase baja y media-dice Vegeta

-si … y la verdad es que es muy fácil …-dice chichi II- los hombres son fáciles de vencer cuando te insinúas … sobre todo los de esta raza

-oye y con el hombre ese … como se llama … es calvo-dice chichi-Nappa … que tienes con él

-la verdad … es que quiere jugar adultos conmigo -dice chichi II

-no te preocupes por él … va a morir muy pronto … y yo jugaré con él … será mejor que entremos -dice kakarotto-tengo un hambre

A si los tres hombres y las dos mujeres se fueron dentro de la base para recuperar fuerzas


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Después de comer y recuperar fuerzas se fueron todos hacer sus cosas excepto Radix y kakarotto que decidieron ir hacer una visita a Bulma II

-hola Bulma-saluda Radix

-Radix, kakarotto … bueno … tengo grandes noticias la máquina esta arreglada para llevar a vuestros dobles a su mundo me puesto en contacto con mi yo de esa dimensión y esta todo preparado

-Radix quédate aquí para vigilarla para que no valla a decirle nada al Rey ni a los otros … yo iré a buscarlos … aunque pensaba que tardarías mucho mas mujer … bueno ahora vuelvo -kakarotto se puso dos dedos en la frente y en un momento llegó con chichi, Vegeta y goku-ya estamos aquí

-vale, lo voy ha poner en marcha … pero antes quiero darte estos planos Radix

-i eso por que-dice Radix

-por que tengo un mal presentimiento, y para que sepáis como construir esta máquina, por si pasa algo a esta

-de acuerdo-Radix cogió los planos y se los guardó

-otra cosa-dice Bulma II- lo de la caja de música … podría llevarlos de vuelta

-ni lo sueñes-dice kakarotto-esa caja hace deseos contradictorios … ya sabes lo que pasó con chichi II

-ya … pero sabes donde está?- dice Bulma II

-si lo supiera a ti sería a la última persona que se lo diría … la tiene Goten II … mejor dicho el Rey Vegeta II

-el Rey Vegeta no me ha dicho nada … pero puede ser que Goten II la utilice para otras cosas-dice Bulma II

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Radix

-el Rey Vegeta sospecha de Goten II … últimamente está actuando algo extraño -dice Bulma II pensativa

-que quieres decir con eso-esta vez fue Vegeta quien hablo

No lo se … -dice Bulma II- él ha mi no me cuenta muchas cosas … además veo algo rara … mi hijo Trunks II de la resistencia y Goten II … ellos son muy buenos amigos … Goten II ni se inmutó cuando se enteró … cosa que Gohan II -suspiro- dijo que el mataría a Trumks II por ir en contra de su reino … y la verdad esto preocupada por Trunks II … cuando a Gohan II se le mete algo en la cabeza, asta que no lo consigue no para … sea quien sea …

-eso ya lo se …-dice kakarotto-el estúpido de Vegeta II hizo un buen trabajo con él

-oye Bulma II estas insinuando que Goten II es de la resistencia?-dice chichi

-yo no lo se … lo sabrán ellos-dijo Bulma II señalando a Radix y a Kakarotto

-no conocemos a todos de la resistencia-dice Radix

-eso también nos dijo chichi II cuando estaba en nuestro mundo-dijo goku

-pero los únicos que los conocen son, el príncipe Trunks, mi padre y asta apostaría que mi madre también-dice Kakarotto-tendré que averiguarlo

-se puede saber que es lo que vas hacer?-preguntó Radix-no intentes de hacer ninguna tontería

-no pienso hacer ninguna tontería hermanito-dijo kakarotto-en muy poco tiempo la caja de música será mía -sonriendo maléficamente y se puso dos dedos en la frente y desapareció

-a donde ha ido? -dice chichi

-a buscar al pequeño goten II -dice Radix

-que!-dice goku y vegeta

-pero por que? -dice chichi

-se ve cque no conocéis a mi hermano-dice Radix- le va a sacar la información y si es preciso a golpes … es su forma de que le haga caso uno de sus hijos

-pero le puede matar-dice chichi asustada y preocupada

-ese niño no es tu hijo en este mundo-dice Bulma II como si nada- y esa es la forma de educar de los saiyans

-no te preocupes mujer -dice Radix- no le matará … no le interesa por ahora … y si lo matase tendría problemas si es de la resistencia

Bueno … esto ya esta listo … -dice Bulma II refiriéndose a la máquina

-espera mujer-dice Vegeta- no creo que sea el momento

-porqué?-dice Bulma II

-por que hay una presencia peligrosa-dice goku serio

-que!-dice Bulma II-donde!

-yo …-dice un chico con una sonrisa maléfica acompañado de otro hombre calvo-creo que nadie se va a mover de aquí-lanzándo una bola de energía a la máquina casi dando a Bulma II-será mejor que empecemos a jugar

-gohan II -dice Bulma II enfadada-por casi me matas … y que haces aquí … creía que estabas fuera del planeta

-por lo que puedes ver, eso no era verdad, y si te fuera matado … una menos … ya que estas colaborando con la resistencia-dice gohan II lanzando otra bola de energía al techo, para salir fuera para tener un buen combate -ahora tendremos mas espacio para una buena pelea-saliendo goku , Vegeta y Gohan II de allí para luchar en el aire- sabéis estoy muy feliz-mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a Goku y a Vegeta-es la primera vez que voy a tener un combate en serio … mejor dicho a muerte contra vosotros dos … tendréis que estar alagados

-se puede saber por que, mocoso-dice Vegeta

Por que lo último que vais a ver es mi cara cuando muráis -dice Gohan II- y también vuestro orgullo caerá por los suelos … ya que un semi saiyan matará a dos saiyans puros ja ja ja -goku como Vegeta con ese comentario se enfadaron y se transformaron en súper saiyan nivel dos

-será mejor que dejes de reírte -dice Vegeta y sonriendo-por que vamos acabar con tu existencia

-de verás -dice Gohan II- mira que miedo me dais … yo soy mas poderoso que vosotros dos

-la verdad es que si-dice goku con una sonrisa- por separado nos podrías vencer … pero juntos no

-a que esperáis -dice Gohan II enfadado -empezar a tacarme

Vegeta y Goku se lanzaron contra Gohan II, los dos saiyan puros tenían dificultades para darle un golpe bien encajado ya que Gohan II era rápido y muy poderoso, el semi saiyan cada vez sonreía mas esto a Goku y a Vegeta les enfurecía mas

-por que no te transformas -dice Vegeta para ganar un poco de tiempo-es que tu papi no te ha enseñado-gohan solo sonreía-para de sonreír mocoso del demonio

-si es lo que queréis -Gohan II se transformó en súper saiyan nivel dos

-ahora si que no tenemos escapatoria -dijo Goku-no se, como vamos a salir de esta -miró a la tierra y vio como todos miraban el combate y Nappa sonreía -lo que no entiendo es porque Radix nonos ayuda

-goku no entiendo por que dices eso-dice Vegeta- Radix es un científico, y los científicos solo saben luchar lo justo … mas que nada nos estorbaría, y eso él lo sabe, por eso no interviene

-ah ya lo entiendo -dice goku algo desilusionado

-seguimos chicos-dice Gohan

-claro-dicen los dos saiyans puros

Se pusieron los tres a pelear y si antes estaba a favor de Gohan ahora estaba mas a su favor, en la tierra todo miraban, chichi miró a Radix y después a Nappa que no paraba de sonreír

-por que no vas ayudarlos Radix?-preguntó chichi

-por que solo les estorbaría-dice Radix-yo solo soy un científico … me pregunto por que no viene mi hermano

-es simple-dice Nappa-tiene miedo

.eso no es verdad -dice Radix enfadado por el comentario-else puede deshacer fácilmente de Gohan II

-y porqué no aparece?-dice Nappa

-por que esta arreglando otros asuntos-dice Radix

-voy ayudar a mi marido y a vegeta-dice chichi

-estas loca-dice bulma II gritando-les estorbarías

-lo que tu quieres es que ellos mueran-dice chichi enfadada

-eso no es verdad-dice Bulma II-yo no quiero que les pase nada a ellos … ellos como tú no pertenecéis a este mundo … no deberíais de estar aquí

-no estaríamos aquí si tú fueras hecho bien lo del intercambio -dice chichi

-eso no fue cosa mía-dice Bulma II indignada-fue Gohan II quien manipuló la máquina

-vasta las dos-gritó Radix-no es el momento de pelear entre vosotras … Goku y Vegeta lo están pasando mal … han recuperado su forma normal … y Gohan II esta concentrando energía para matarlos

-oh no -dice chichi gritando - Goku, Vegeta

Gohan II lanzó la bola de energía hacia Goku y Vegeta, y justo cuando los iba alcanzar otra bola de energía disperso la primera desapareciendo, Gohan miró de quien se trataba y cuando vio de quien se trataba sonrió y se puso en su estado normal

-gohan II dice chichi II- no sabía que eras tan cobarde

-tú crees que soy cobarde-dice Gohan II bajando del cielo para ponerse en tierra enfrente de chichi II

-sentí tu energía-dice chichi II-y la de ellos y decidí venir

-y por que no ha venido mi abuelo o mi padre-dice Gohan II- ya entiendo … es que son demasiado cobardes

-si tú quieres verlo a si-dice chichi II sonriendo con malicia-por que no aparece el Rey Vegeta II … no será él el que tiene miedo de buena pelea

-oh si una buena pelea contigo … no me hagas reír … no se tiene que ensuciar las manos con basura como vosotros-dice sonriendo Gohan II

-a quien llamas basura, mocoso-dice Vegeta alterado por ese comentario- la única basura eres tú

-pues esta basura te vence en un combate-dice Gohan II-y no solo a ti si no al otro también

-vasta-dice chichi II-pelea contra mi-gohan II solo sonrió por el comentario

-estas loca-dice goku enfadado-te matará

-no te pongas a si -dice chichi II-tenemos que ganar tiempo para que llegue kakarotto , trunks II y Bardock … cuando acabemos esto será mucho mejor … y si a si aparece el Rey Vegeta II será mas divertido … espera … donde esta kakarotto?-preguntó y los demás se acercaron pero con precaución

-a ido a saldar cuentas con su mocoso pequeño-dice Vegeta

-que!-dice chichi II extrañada-que querrá hacer con él … bueno no importa … venga Gohan II cuando quieras estoy lista

-espera Gohan II … yo me ocuparé de ella-dice Nappa

-como quieras-dice Gohan II

-estúpido Nappa -dice chichi II

-venga preciosa, estoy listo-dice Nappa

Chichi II sonrió y atacó a Nappa con gran fuerza y agilidad, al saiyan le costaba esquibar los ataques de la mujer ya que era muy rápida, chichi II sin previo aviso le dio una patada en el estomago a Nappa que se retorcía de dolor

-que te parece, hombretón-dice chichi II

-no lo haces mal para ser una hembra y sobre todo una terrícola débil-respondió Nappa

-estoy bastante orgullosa de ser terrícola … además he tenido un gran maestro -dice chichi II, sin previo a viso se lanzó otra vez contra Nappa para darle una serie de patadas y puñetazos, que le dejó en el suelo inconsciente, en ese momento chichi II iba a lanzar una bola de energía pero no le dio tiempo, por que otra bola de energía fue lanzada hacia Nappa haciendo que este se desintegrase al momento, todos se sorprendieron menos gohan II, ya que había visto aparecer a kakarotto con Trunks II y Goten II

-por que has hecho eso kakarotto-dice chichi II-qiería acabar yo con él

-no te pongas a si-dice kakarotto-te comportas como una niña pequeña

-que me comporto como una niña pequeña-dice chichi II-y tú que

-vasta los dos-dice gohan II-peleáis como un matrimonio

-somos un matrimonio-dicen a la vez chichi II y kakarotto

-y que sepas que yo no he sido-dice kakarotto-a sido Goten II

-la cuestión es que os tenéis que meter en mis cosas-dice chichi II ella se dirigió donde estaba kakarotto y goten II, y Trunks II hacia Vegeta y Goku

-beber esto-dice Trunks II dándoles un frasco a cada uno -esto es un elixir, si os lo bebéis os recuperaréis de las heridas y tendréis vuestra fuerzas -Vegeta como Goku se lo bebieron y recuperaron sus energías

-venga mocoso de Kakarotto-diceVegeta a ghoan II que este se sorprendió-voy acabar con tu existencia

-contigo pelear es aburrido -dice Gohan II-y con el otro también es aburrido

-pero que te crees-dice Vegeta indignado-yo soy el príncipe de los saiyans, y soy el mas poderoso

-el mas poderoso dices-dice Gohan II con son de burla- primero, tu compañero es un guerrero de clase baja y he podido ver que es mas poderoso que tú, segundo, mi madre de este universo y siendo terrícola he podido notar que es mas fuerte que tú, tercero, yo mismo o mi hermano que somos semi saiyan somos mas poderosos que tú … que príncipe Vegeta a un crees que eres el mas poderoso y también es muy probable que mi padre como el Rey Vegeta II te ganaría con tan solo pestañear … no me vengas que eres el gran príncipe de los saiyans … pero si quieres que acabe con tu vida ahora mismo … solo me lo tienes que pedir-Vegeta se quedó callado y Gohan II sonrió y se dirigió a kakarotto-pero no te preocupes primero voy a eliminar a kakarotto y después con los otros miembros de la resistencia

-no -gritó Goten II-yo lucharé contra ti hermano, y después con esa caja de música mágica pediré muchos pastelitos para comérmelos- con ese comentario todos se cayeron al estilo anime y a Goten II se le caía la baba de solo imaginarse todos los pastelitos

-como puedes pensar en eso en este momento Goten II-dijo Trunks dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-aih, eso me dolió-dijo Goten II-pero es que yo quiero los pastelitos … tú mama una vez me los hizo y estaban deliciosos

-deja de decir tonterías-dice Trunks

-pero … -empezando a sollozar Goten II- yo los quiero

-Goten II si quieres luego te preparo todos los que tú quieras-dice Bulma II- a si no tienes que utilizar la caja de música

-de verás -dice goten II feliz-yupi

-entonces tienes tú la caja de música-dice Gohan II acercándose a goten II-dámela

-no-dice goten enseñándole la caja de música--he dicho que me la des-repitió Gohan II poniendo sus manos en la caja de música y los dos hermanos empezaron a estirar de ella, todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto los padres de ambos de ese universo y Trunks II

-se comportan como niños pequeños-dice Goku sin entender esa situación

-esta situación es incomprensible -dice Vegeta enfadándose

-tú siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido enano-dice Gohan II-dámela, yo la quiero

-no te la voy ha dar-dice Goten II -me costo mucho encontrarla

-yo fui ha buscarla a la tierra-continuó Gohan II

-y eso que-dice Goten II-solo fuiste por que el Rey Vegeta II te mandó … además es muy chula … no ves como brilla … es mía

-vasta los dos-gritó kakarotto arrebatando la caja a sus dos hijos-la caja de música me la quedo yo

-como que te la quedas -dijo Gohan II-yo fui a la tierra

-y después la recuperé yo-dice goten II

-pero antes que tú-dice kakarotto señalando a su hijo pequeño-la recuperé yo … a mi también me costo mucho

-Vasta ya -gritó chichi II quitándole la caja de música-os estáis comportando como niños pequeños … y es mía … era de mi padre … y ahora me pertenece a mi

-yo sigo siendo un niño pequeño-dice Goten II- tengo solo siete años

-lo que tenemos que hacer es que el Rey Vegeta no la tenga en sus manos-dijo Radix

-se me olvidaba ese tema -dice Gohan poniéndose serio-quien es el siguiente en pelear

-yo se que había dicho que era yo-dice Goten II-pero este se lo dejo a papa -sonriendo y a todos le salió una gota del estilo anime -venga papa tú puedes

-me temía que tú no ibas hacer nada -dice kakarotto-venga Gohan II estoy preparado


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

(bueno antes de nada es decir que no soy muy buena para descrivir las luchas para otras cosas puedo acerlo regular ero para la lucha no soy nada buena)

La pelea entre kakarotto y gohan II iba a comenzar, el saiyan mayor estaba seguro y sonreía con seguridad

-estas preparado para luchar?-dice gohan II

-yo siempre lo estoy-dice kakarotto-y espero que me des una buena lucha … y esta vez no te dejare vivo … haré que aprecies cada segundo de vida que te queda

-que sepas que no me das miedo … y que sepas que lo hago por mi Rey

-ni si quiera el Rey Vegeta te ayudara … será divertido … diviérteme

Padre e hijo comenzaron a pelear, los dos eran muy rápidos se notaba que kakarotto llevaba la ventaja, con un golpe certero kakarotto envió a Gohan II a tierra haciendo un cráter, kakarotto concentró energía en las palmas de su mano y seguidamente expulsándola hacia Gohan II, este no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque, kakarotto bajo a tierra con una sonrisa mirando el cráter

-creía que eras mas resistente Gohan II-dice kakarotto-me has decepcionado

-ya que te crees tan poderoso kakaroto lucha contra mi-dice una voz, kakarotto se giro y vio a Vegeta II que estaba en el aire-y después me ocuparé de todos ellos-bajó a tierra con una sonrisa en los labios

-estaba esperando este día con impaciencia … -dice kakarotto con una sonrisa burlona -es hora de enviarte al infierno

-crees que podrás contra mi-dice Vegeta II transformándose en súper saiyan nivel dos acto seguido lo hizo kakrotto-te mataré solo por traicionarme y ser de la resistencia … y lo mismo va por ellos-dijo señalando a los que estaban allí

-deja de hablar y empecemos -dice kakarotto

Los dos empezaron atacarse con una fuerza y velocidad sorprendente, Radix, goten II trunks II, bulma II, chichi II, goku, vegeta y chichi estaban sorprendidos, las fuerzas de ambos estaban igualadas, en ese momento gohan II salió del cráter malherido y empezó a mirar el combate

-sorprendente- dijo goku

-tienen una fuerza increíble -dijo Radix

-son tan rápidos que no puedo ver nada-continuó Bulma II

-tienes razón-dice chichi

-sus fuerzas están igualadas-dice Vegeta

-quien de los dos va a ganar?-dice goten II

-solo espero que gane kakarotto-dice trunks II

-yo estoy segura que ganará kakarott-dijo chichi II

Gohan II no dijo nada solo observaba el combate muy concentrado, en ese momento Vegeta II disparó una bola de energía a kakarotto que este fue enviado a tierra un momento antes, kakarotto la esquivo con algo de dificultad

-tengo que admitir que eres mas rápido-dijo vegeta II

-bueno tu no lo haces tan mal-dijo kakarotto, este comentario a vegeta II le enfureció -y ya se que te voy ha enviar al infierno

-a si y como lo vas hacer kakarotto

-de esta forma-kakarotto empezó a concentrar energía y su cabello rubio empezó a crecer asta la cintura y sus cejas desaparecieron -perdona por tardar … pero ya estoy listo vegeta II-vegeta II se sorprendió, y no solo él sino también los espectadores

-como lograste esa transformación

-con mucho entrenamiento …. Tu no puedes

Con esas palabras vegeta II empezó atacar a kakarotto, vegeta II atacaba con mucha mas rapidez pero kakarotto lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad y con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso kakarotto con su mano atrapó el puño de vegeta II haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor y con la otra mano libre kakarotto se la incrustó en el lado derecho a vegeta II, y con una rapidez asombrosa kakarotto le dio una patada que hizo que se chocara contra el suelo haciendo un cráter, y con rapidez se puso en tierra donde había caído vegeta II, kakarotto juntó sus manos y empezó a concentrar energía y después se la lanzó a vegeta II haciendo que el Rey de los saiyans muriera, kakarotto volvió ha su estado normal y se dirigió donde estaban los demás y vio a gohan II

-a un sigues estando a las ordenes de tu Rey-dice kakarotto a gohan II este no dijo nada-espero que si … por que el nuevo Rey es trunks II-agachándose a la altura de trunks II-se que lo harás bien-el niño sonrió -ahora tienes que decidir el castigo para gohan II y goten II y a bulma II

-pues-dijo trunks II, miró a los dos y a su madre -no les daré ningún castigo por que ellos dos son tus hijos kakarotto, y tu has hecho que el infierno al que vivíamos se halla acabado, y lo de mi madre … ella se ira al planeta tierra para no volverla a ver … hago esto a si por que no quiero parecerme a mi padre

-a si me gusta trunks II-dice Radix

-lo que tenemos que hacer es organizar una fiesta para el nuevo Rey-dice chichi II

-bueno, y ellos-dijo Radix refiriéndose a vegeta, goku y chichi

-gohan II, Radix y bulma II pueden arreglar esa máquina-dice trunks II-de mientras os podéis quedar en el palacio

-genial … por que me estoy muriendo de hambre-dice goku

-solo piensas en comer-dice vegeta

-pues la verdad es que no-dice goku-pienso en luchar contra tipos fuertes, y en pasar tiempo con mis hijos

-creo que has cometido un error en decir eso-dice vegeta

-a si cual

-averígualo tú-dice vegeta marchándose del lugar

-eh vegeta no te vallas-dice goku-me lo puedes decir tú chichi

-te digo lo mimo que el -dice chichi marchándose detrás de vegeta y goku la siguió

-será mejor que también nos vallamos -dice chichi II

-tienes razón -dice Radix-kakarotto por que no vas a ver a papa y a mama y les cuentas que ya todo a acabado?

-tienes razón-dice kakarotto poniéndose los dos dedos en la frente y desapareció

-será mejor que entremos al palacio-dice trunks II todos estaban de acuerdo y se fueron


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Había pasado una semana de que kakarotto matara al Rey Vegeta II, todos estaban contentos por el nuevo Rey a pesar de su corta edad, en palacio estaban organizando la fiesta para celebrar la coronación del nuevo Rey, goku por otra parte estaba algo preocupado ya que su esposa chichi no le hablaba solo lo justo de eso todos se dieron cuenta, chichi estaba en la una de las tantas salas que había con goten II

-te puedo hacer una pregunta chichi?

-claro, la que quieras

-estas enfadada con goku?

-no-dice chichi algo triste y goten II esa respuesta no le convenció

-cuando era mas pequeño mi madre me decía que no era bueno mentir

-yo también se lo digo goten ero siempre le pillo sus mentiras como a trunks … porqué me lo dices goten II ?

-por que creo que me estas mintiendo

-nos conocemos de hace poco y me conoces igual que mi hijo goten

-es que te pareces mucho a mi madre … ella también se enfada con mi padre por cosas que no entiendo … y mi padre siempre dice que son cosas terrícolas

-típico de tu padre …

-si no quieres decirse me lo tendrías que decir a alguien por que guardar las cosas dentro de ti son malas -y con eso goten II se fue dejando por un rato a chichi sola, cuando ella se disponía salir para dar una vuelta entra vegeta

-hola vegeta-dice chichi

-hola-dice vegeta como siempre

-se que no me incumbe tus problemas con kakarotto … digo con goku …. Pero tendrías que hablar con él

-porqué?

-he notado que lo es estas esquivando … y creo que eso no es bueno … por que goku se esta desesperando

-tú mismo lo has dicho vegeta, no es tu problema

-mira hembra, si tenéis algún problema lo tenéis que hablar por que goku están tonto que no se da cuenta … te puedo asegurar que si yo estuviera en su lugar haría cualquier cosa por arreglarlo

-a si, si tú cada dos por tres tienes problemas con bulma y no haces nada por arreglarlo, además vosotros los saiyans solo pensáis en vosotros mismos, nunca prestáis atención a vuestras parejas, solo tienes que fijarte en goku y en ti

-si es lo que piensas, no te diré nada mas hembra escandalosa de kakarotto

-no vuelvas a decirme a si idiota engreído

-como te atreves a decirme a si … si quisiera te eliminaría en este mismo momento

-siempre dices lo mismo, ah es una estupidez discutir contigo … me marcho -chichi se fue dejando solo a vegeta

-esta mujer me saca de mis casillas, no se como la puedo aguantar … aunque me recuerda mucho a las hembras de mi raza

Chichi iba caminando por los pasillos muy pensativa tenía muchas ganas de llorar no entendía como goku podía ser tan descuidado con ella, chichi no sabía que pensar sobre los sentimientos de goku a veces actuaba como que no la ama y otras como que si, pero seguro que en algún momento si la había amado, pero en estos momentos no sentía nada de amor por ella solo una simple amistad, ya que siempre se la pasaba entrenando con sus amigos y con lo que dijo hace una semana solo le interesa es entrenar comer y estar con sus hijos aunque eso la alegraba se sentía triste y en eso se le formo una pregunta donde quedaba ella, con esos pensamientos chichi empezó a llorar solo quería estar sola y marcharse a su tiempo en donde ella pertenecía a si dejaría a goku que haga su vida, eso es lo que haría se dijo a si misma chichi dejaría a goku ya que ni siquiera se acordó del día de su aniversario de boda, chichi sin darse cuenta llegó a su habitación y entró cerrando tras de si la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para tumbarse y empezar a llorar

En otro lugar del palacio estaba goku con kakarotto y chichi II estos dos últimos estaba conversando y goku metido en sus pensamientos y los otros dos se dieron cuenta

-oye se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?-preguntó chichi II

-a mi-dice goku

-claro a quien va a ser-siguió la mujer morena

-no me pasa nada … solo tengo ganas de volver a mi mundo-dijo goku algo triste

-mañana ya podréis marcharos-dijo kakarotto

-aparte de eso te pasa algo mas-dijo chichi II-he notado que algo te pasa con mi contra parte

-a mi no me pasa nada … le pasa a ella-respondió goku

-se ve que no tienes ganas de hablarlo por eso me voy -dijo chichi II marchándose

-ahora que se ha ido chichi II e lo dirás a mi-dijo kakarotto

-es que la verdad es que no se lo que la pasa chichi-dijo goku trise y algo pensativo-las mujeres son complicadas … o las entiendo y creo que nunca las entenderé

-si quieres que te diga la verdad yo tampoco las entiendo-respondió kakarotto

-eso debe de ser por que somos la misma persona

-no creo que sea eso … la cuestión es que medado cuenta que a las hembras terrícolas les gusta que andes detrás de ellas … y sobre todo que recordemos fechas, como por ejemplo aniversarios, el día que la conociste … y cosas de esas no se si me entiendes

-claro ahora lo entiendo-dijo goku-antes de que ella viniera hacia aquí me dijo de pasa ese día con ella … ah ya lo recordé -goku estaba sentado y se levantó de repente-ese día era nuestro aniversario de boda … ahora entiendo por que chihi estaba tan rara y seguro que esta enfadada por lo que dije el día que luchaste contra Vegeta II …. Tengo que encontrarla -goku se puso dos dedos en la frente y luego miro a kakarotto-muchas gracias-y desapareció

-pero si no he dicho nada-se dijo kakarotto sin entender-se ve que vivir en la tierra la gente se vuelve rara … que mas da … me marcho -y kakrotto se fue


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Goku apareció en la habitación que le habían asignado en el palacio, y tumbada en la cama bocabajo se encontró a su esposa llorando en silencio, goku se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, con cautela empezó a tocarla el cabello que ese día ella lo llevaba suelto, chichi al sentir que la tocaban se giró y se sentó con rapidez y quitándose las lagrimas de la cara

-que es lo que quieres goku? dijo chichi con un hilo de voz

-yo … venía hablar contigo-respondió goku algo temeroso

-a si … -alzó una ceja chichi sorprendida-pues yo … no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-iba a levantarse para irse pero goku se lo impidió cogiéndola del brazo algo fuerte pero sin lastimarla

-chichi … yo quiero que me disculpes-dijo el saiyan tímidamente-se que te hago muchas promesas pero luego no las cumplo … solo quiero que me perdones

-que te perdone … pues si a si te sientes bien pues te perdono-dijo enfadada la mujer-y ahora suéltame … tengo cosas que hacer

-se que estas enfadada por que te prometí que el día de nuestro aniversario de bodas estar juntos … pero … la verdad es que no es excusa … pero tú desapareciste ese día

-me estas echando la culpa goku? -dijo chichi indignada-no me lo puedo creer … aunque es típico de ti … primero son tus amigos, segundo tus enemigos que solo quieren acabar contigo, luego tus entrenamientos, y por último en tus planes soy yo … aunque ya tendría que estar acostumbrada de tus desplantes … y ahora que todo esta aclarado suéltame -esto último lo dijo gritando, goku la soltó, chichi se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, por otro lado goku no la dejo de mirar asta que llegó a la puerta y de repente con una gran rápidez del saiyan se puso entre la puerta y su esposa

-ahora no te vas-dijo goku serio

-porqué no?-respondió chichi enfadada-sal del medio, quiero marcharme

-he dicho que no-enfadado- y te vas a quedar asta que arreglemos esto … lo has entendido

-y desde cuando a ti te preocupa algo que tenga que ver conmigo o de nuestro matrimonio

-siempre me ha preocupado … chichi se que hay algo mas y quiero que me lo digas

-a si … y según tú que es lo que me pasa

-chichi no podemos arreglar las cosas como gente civilizada

-de acuerdo-suspiro para tranquilizarse chichi-por que se que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada ni nadie de que te lo saque-ya estaba mas calmada y fue a la cama y se sentó y se hizo una cola baja, goku la siguió y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella-perdóname, no he actuado como debía

-chichi la que me tienes que perdonar eres tú-suspiro-no he sido el mejor marido y eso no hace falta que me lo diga nadie eso lo se yo, solo he pensado en mi, y no me he parado en pensar en ti … -goku la cogió de las manos y la miro a los ojos-para mi tú eres la mas importante, sin ti no soy nada, tú me has enseñado tantas cosas … cuando llamó tu padre a la casa de Bulma diciendo que había pasado algo contigo me puse a pensar y me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo por mi culpa, y si eso pasara no me lo podría perdonar nunca, chichi-acariciando la mejilla de su esposa-siento mucho no acordarme de las cosas mas pequeñas que te hacen feliz como un te quiero, regresaré pronto, se que esas cosas te hacen sentir importantes para ti-volvió a poner su mano en las manos de chichi-yo se que te amo mas que a mi vida, y como siempre estas para mi no me he dado cuenta asta ahora que desapareciste, tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver-y con su mano seco las lagrimas de su esposa- ni tampoco sentirte cerca de mi, ni escuchar tu voz, quiero que sepas que tú eres mi todo y aunque no este contigo tú estas aquí- poniendo las manos de ella en su corazón-en mi corazón

-goku no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte decir esto … yo ya creía que no me querías … por eso preferías estar con tus amigos antes que conmigo-poniendo sus manos chichi en la mejilla de goku

-no quiero que pienses eso nunca

-te amo tanto goku

-yo también te amo chichi-y los dos se besaron con mucho amor y pasión

Goku tumbó a chichi en la cama para demostrarla cuanto la amaba y deseaba

-entonces es a si como se hacen los niños-dijo la voz de un niño

-se ve que si goten II-dijo otro niño

-pues es asqueroso … no lo crees trunks II?

-si-dice trunks II, goku al escuchar esas voces se levantaron ruborizados

-desde cuando estáis aquí?-dice chichi

-oh, desde ahora-dice trunks II riéndose igual que goten II

-nunca os han enseñado a tocar la puerta?-dice goku enfadado ya que le habían cortado la diversión esos dos niños

-ahora que lo dices, si-dice goten II-ahora que recuerdo a mis padres también les vi haciendo lo que vosotros estabais haciendo-goten II al recordarlo se asusto-mi padre se enfadó y por casi me mata, menos mal que estaba mi madre, aunque también me dijo algo que cuando sea mayor y estoy haciendo esto con una hembra y me interrumpen que también me enfadaría … no entiendo el por que

-típico de kakarotto que te diga esas cosas-dijo chichi calmada

-a que habéis venido?-preguntó goku

-nos dijo Radix que ya podéis ir a vuestro tiempo-dijo trunks II-chichi II ha ido a buscar a vegeta

-que bien ya podemos ir a nuestro tiempo-dijo chichi-tengo tantas ganas de ver a nuestros hijos

-yo también tengo ganas de verlos-dijo goku levantándose junto con su esposa y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a los dos niños

-espero que Bulma no haya tenido ningún problema con los chicos-dijo chichi-sobre todo con goten y trunks

-si esos niños cuando están juntos no miden su ingenio -dijo goku-aunque con quien se lo pasan mejor es con vegeta

-venga niños vamos-dijo chichi

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al laboratorio que allí estaban todos esperando

-ya era hora que llegarais -dijo vegeta con su habitual humor

-bueno creo que es hora que os valláis -dijo Rina

-si estoe impaciente-dijo goku

-que pena que te vallas goku-dijo Rina abrazándolo-por lo menos este viaje te ha servido para conocer a tus padres sobre todo a mi

-si me ha encantado conoceros a los dos-dijo goku- y también a ti Radix

-lo mismo digo hermano-dijo Radix dando la mano a goku-adiós chichi … y cuida de no pedir mas deseos a esa caja de música

-me ha gustado conocerte Radix, y a los demás también-dijo chichi-y por la caja de música se destruirá o se pondrá donde pertenece

-espero que si-dijo kakarotto-ya que no quiero tener aquí a dos esposas … es una locura

-también me ha gustado conocerte kakarotto-dijo chichi-aunque tengas cara de malo no eres tan malo

-no pienso contestarte a esa tontería-respondió kakarotto cruzando los brazos

-dejad de cursilerías y larguemonos de este lugar-dijo vegeta

-yo estoy de acuerdo con vegeta -dijo gohan II

Rina les dijo a Vegeta, Chichi y Goku lo que tenían que hacer y una vez hecho Rina apretó un botón y los tres desaparecieron del lugar

PLANETA TIERRA

Goku, chichi y vegeta aparecieron en el laboratorio de Bulma, lo primero que hicieron es mirar para todos los lados y parecía que todo estaba bien, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro y se dieron cuenta que era por la noche

-yo me voy a descansar-dijo vegeta y se fue a su cuarto que allí encontró a su esposa durmiendo placidamente

-será mejor que vallamos a casa-dijo chichi

-si tienes razón-dijo goku-y como estaremos solos podremos continuar a donde lo dejamos

-claro-chichi se acercó a goku para darle un dulce beso, después de separarse los dos sonrieron y desaparecieron del lugar para ir a su casa

FIN


End file.
